


Love them Sinnamon buns!

by ZA_Black92



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandon all hope ye who enter here, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Stalking, Undertail, ecto-tendrils, etco-dick, not sorry, some scenario chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots! cos' lets face it there's not a lot Papyrus fics out there! yes there will be smut! Chapter ratings will vary. will update at random times, cos' I'm lazy.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. US!Papyrus: Rainstorm

 

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you're under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Undertswap! A few months after pacifist end: Rainstorms.**

**-=-=-=-====--=**

"Mild and sunny my ass!" A soaking Artina hissed as she stood in the rain in the center of New Ebott city, glaring at the weather forecast on a jumbotron screen along with other disgruntled humans and monsters; who were scrambling to find shelter out of the approaching storm. The wind it self almost knocked the tall girl over as she ran for the nearest bus station and flinched when a earthshaking boom pierced the eerie calm followed by a flash of sheet lightning.

"Dammit! Mom must be losing her marbles about now…" the orange haired girl could just picture the flakey skele-ghoul pacing around the house panicking, speaking of pacing the buses sure are taking along time what's the hold up? As if the universe heard Artina's thoughts the all the lights on the street went out including the bus station, as the station's DMS announced the buses were canceled due to the weather.

"Right on…"

(I guess, I could stay at motel till the storm passes…)

"Wait, I don't have enough money for that,…where am I anyways?"

(Asriel memorial?…I'm pretty sure Paps and Sans live like 15 minutes from here on Echo St.)

With that Artina ducked her head as she took down the street towards the brothers home, Needless to say it wasn't hard find the skeleton's home, as the dwelling was an exact replica of the underground only slightly bigger. " Oh, please be home." Artina begged before walking up to the front door and knocking "Sans? Papyrus? You guys in there?…" when there was no answer,

she knocked louder only for a tired grumbling voice call out from the second floor window and saw a groggy Papyrus look down at her startled. "Nyeh, who's …Human, Water are you doing out there?" he visibly cringed at his own pun as the tall girl rolled her eyes "Oh, just enjoying a nice stroll on this lovely afternoon." Artina deadpanned he arched ridge at her own wincing reaction "But, seriously Paps let me in? I'm freezing!" the tall skeleton seemed conflicted and somewhat panicked.

"Uh, I d-don't think that's a good idea…" (Why, did she have to come over today of all days!?)

"Why?"

"Because,…. I'm sick?" (Bravo! Genius.)

"Sick is what I'm gonna be if I don't get out of these clothes!"

The skeleton gave her a heated look till' powerful gust of wind knocked Artina off her feet just as a blown away trampoline came flying towards her! Luckily it barrel rolled and missed the girl's head by a hair, causing Papyrus to nearly have a heart(soul?) attack as he ran downstairs and opened the door and Artina wasted no time scrambling inside.

(time skip)

A t-shirt clad fidgety Papyrus sat next to Artina his eyes glued to the TV; but, he wasn't watching he was staring at it, occasionally he would glance the human in his peripheral vision; _(Why did she have to my house for?)_ It's bad enough he was in heat! But, now the girl he likes just had waltz in soaking wet and is now wearing his clothes! the skeleton eyed Artina in his hoodie and those yoyo (yoga) shorts? She left them at their old house before the barrier fell.

Whatever, Papyrus thoughts trailed off as his roamed the length of Artina's legs the smooth tan skin had a soft sheen to it. They were beautiful they weren't by human standards perfect; he could make out a few bumps from scars old and newer ones from her time in the underground and recent one from shaving if that peeling band aid was anything to go by.

The tall skeleton jumped when Artina shifted and his gaze quickly went back to the TV, as the human stretched causing her joints to pop and the her shorts to ride up a bit, Papyrus shuddered he felt lump form in his none existent throat he swallowed hard; his cargo shorts suddenly felt very uncomfortable and it certainly wasn't humerus that they were watching "Passendaele" and the sex scene with the soldier and the nurse just started…with speed that would impress the Flash; Papyrus quickly grabbed the remote and switched it to something else.

**_("Clash of the Titans, sex scene! Friday the 13th sex scene, Sex sent me to ER, hell no!…by Queen Toriel is universe against me today?!")_ **

Meanwhile Artina was staring at her tall boney companion like he'd lost his marbles or something! as she watched him frantically fiddle with the TV, suddenly the hair on Artina's neck stood up her green eyes looked through the window blinds warily.

"uh, P-Papy hun? I think you should slow down with the channel surfing."

"Why's that?"

"Co's I'm worried you might blow a fuse," _(Both electric and mentally._ )

She stated with a cringe as the static got in the air got stronger, the only acknowledgment she got from the skeleton was a frustrated grunt, The two of them jumped as another window rattling crack of thunder ripped from outside followed by a large flash of lighting then a little [thuwp] as the power went out!

As pregnant silence filled the room trapped in a dark house in a lighting storm, with a possibly pissed off skeleton monster; Artina felt a shiver go through her soul the heat she felt when was Pap was eyeing her earlier returned more prominent this time as her arousal soaked through her shorts.

Artina felt her face burn as she silently slipped off the couch and snuck down to the laundry room to check on her clothes, only to pause at the fact that Papyrus was very silent, which was very unnerving, she opened the dyer lid her heavier clothes were still damp but her undies were dry enough. And shimmied out of her yoga shorts when the lights suddenly turned on.

Artina blinked as Papyrus walked out of what looked a secret room; he had his back to her as the orange haired girl watched as the skeleton stiffened while he locked the door sniffed the air then whipped his head around to face her. What happened next was surprising; one second the two just stood there staring at each other,

the next Artina found herself in a lip/tooth lock with Papyrus who had her pinned to the wall, the tall girl gasped for air when he pulled away a string of saliva mixed with orange plasma connected their tongues; the skeleton started nipping at her neck leaving a trail orange and red welts, "P-Papy.~…." Artina moaned bucking her hips against Papyrus's noticeable bulge.

Whatever teasing or foreplay the skeletal monster had planned out was thrown out the window, as Papyrus pulled down his cargos and aligned his member to Artina's wet opening and paused; his glowing orange eyes met mint green "Sorry." he croaked before entering her with one quick thrust the orange haired girl let out an airy hiss, her fingers gripped Pap's scapula causing him to growl as he felt her walls tighten around him and began to move at a quick pace.

Soon the only sounds of pleasured moans and groans filled the basement as Artina tried to meet up with Papyrus's thrusts but was having a rough time "Paaagh…p-Pap!?" she tapped his skull and he slowed down a little "M-my Bah- Back getting sore…" she let out a small whine when Papyrus pulled out tuned her around and bent her over the washing machine, and re-entered again she moaned her left hand held on to the side of the machine as the skeleton started thrust at a much rougher pace then before; his fingers dug into her hips at a bruising level as he shifted the angle a bit using Artina's sounds at motivation.

Artina let out and airy gasp at the new position feeling Papyrus going deeper hitting her spots and hearing him groan into her ear leaving kisses along her back was almost enough to drive her over the edge; then she felt him shift the angle and hit a spot that caused her to lose all sense to the world and scream his name, Artina let out a mew of protest when she felt Papyrus halt all movement she looked over her shoulder at him panting. "Papy?"

he looked confused at her, Did he think was hurting her just now? "Papy! Please keep going!" Artina begged rolling her hips against his to feel that spot again, then gasp when she felt him move slowly causing her whine "You, want me to what?~" Oh, he was not starting this now! She whimpered feeling his hand go up the hoodie and tease her breast Papyrus leaned to her ear "Tell what you want Sunny.~" he said huskily giving her another slow teasing thrust causing Artina to sob into his hoodie's sleeve before looking back at him with half lidded eyes.  
"Godammit! Papyrus just fuck me!"

"Good girl.~"

Papyrus grinned before roughly thrusting into her again hitting her that spot every time soon Artina's body started to feel really hot all over, like a heated coil was slowly twisting and tightening ready snap at any second; Papyrus groaned into her neck feeling her hot slick walls clench around him was sending him over the edge his thrust were getting more desperate and shallow as his climax approached his finger dug into Artina's hips causing her to moan as her walls tighten around Papyrus's member "Papy…ahn!~"

"Say It!" He ordered thrusting hard causing her causing her scream "Say my name!"

"Papyrus!"

"Louder!"

"PAPYRUS!?~"

Artina screamed as the coil finally snapped and sparks flooded her vision as Papyrus let out a shuddering growl feeling her slick cover him; she let out a hiss when he bit her shoulder hard and gave two hard pumps as his warm plasma filled Artina to the brim slowly seeping out and dripping down her legs.

Neither were sure how much time passed as they came down from their highs; storm still raging outside Artina let out a tired hum when at the empty feeling Papyrus's member left behind when he pulled, the orange haired girl let out a whimper of protest when Papyrus lift himself off her then turned her over and sat her up to get a better look at her, he winced when he saw the bite mark and bruises on her hips.  
"Aw shit, I can't believe I bit ya like that," the tall skeleton pulled her into hug "Sorry Sunshine." Artina was too dazed and tired to respond; her whole body felt like jelly she weakly hugged him back, he began to say something else to her but it fell on deaf ears as Artina slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Artina woke up she was on the living room couch, with a pair of arms wrapped round her waist. It took her second to register that there was a bandage on her neck and she was laying on Papyrus who seemed fixated on the TV; she tilted her head getting Papyrus's attention he looked at her then lazily returned to watching TV as Artina slowly joined him though the skeleton seemed to be thinking "Hey." her mint eyes looked at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"Is your body okay? Any pain or discomfort?"

"Well, tibia honest my necks kinda bothering me."

"Cute. But, seriously no Fibula are you alright?"

Artina nodded cuddling into his t-shirt Papyrus gave her a lazy grin as they continued to watch TV together before falling back to sleep.

**Extra:**

Next morning on the bus to Zaalia's home, Papyrus decided to poke fun at how Artina was walking funny, Artina glared at him "Well, it's kind of hard to walk straight when, when you're screwed by a boyfriend whose hung like a horse!" she huffed Papyrus turns bright orange as the few other passengers' look at them funny just as the couples stop comes up and the skeleton wasted no time dragging his girlfriend off the bus.


	2. G!Papyrus: Neglected Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This timeline's Artina finds her in a bit of trouble with a creepy Neighbor. While G!Pap's is dealing with clingy intern. also there's Mettaton!

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Gaster!Papyrus by Borurou on Tumblr please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you're under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Gaster!AU: Doctor Husband G!Papyrus x Artina**

**Neglected sunflower (P1 of 2)**

**=-==-==-=-=-=**

 

"Papy!~" Artina moaned as she rode out herself achieved orgasm causing her mind go fuzzy as a warm feeling circulated through her body; she sat against the bath tiles for a few minutes, before the sudden chill of her showers water cooling down snapped the tall girl out of her high. With a sigh of discontent she turned of the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her and husband's bedroom;

it's already been nine months and Artina could hardly believe she was married…It's hardly believable at all really, seeing as Papyrus was barely home! He was usually at the hospital working late nights and when he does come home it's usually after she's gone to bed;

The orange haired girl could remember a few times she woke up to Papyrus climbing into bed slipping his hand down her underwear and tease her clit till she came. But, when ever Artina tried to return the favor he would hug her to his shoulder before the sounds of his soul humming in synch with her heartbeat would lull them to sleep.

The next morning he'd be gone only evidence of him ever being home were missing clothes, wrapped up breakfast and a love bite on her clavicle the sly devil! Artina let out a huff as she slip on her jeans, tank top and an orange turtleneck when there was a buzz at the intercom "Who could that be his early in the morning?"

the tall girl wondered looking out towards the kitchen/living room she walked out of the bedroom pulling her short damp hair into a ponytail as she did and went to answer the call only pause what if it was that creepy neighbor Shawn again? Artina felt a chill go down her spine before hesitantly pressing the TLK button.

"hello…[Ahem]… Hello?"

"Hello Darling!~"

"Hi Arty!/Sup' brat?"

Artina let out a sigh of relief before going to video chat and saw the familiar box shape of MTT along with her friends Paula and Scotty staring back at her "Hey guys I'll let you in right now!" she pressed the unlock button as she put her coat boots on just as a knock at the door alerted her friends arrival Artina put on her parka; grabbing her hat, keys and phone before opening the door to greet everyone. "Hey you guys, what are doing here? Paula smiled "same thing as you, going to work figured we give you a ride." the blonde girl chirped the her tall friend perked up at this.

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"Thank Mettaton, it was his idea he saw me deicing my car and since he's my guest host he was headed to the radio station anyways…"

"Thank-you Metty."

"…Uh, Mettaton?"

The rolling calculator seemed zoned out, a red [!] Appeared on his screen as the robot came back to earth, when Paula called him "Oh sorry, Beauties! I was thinking of what to say on the show today!~" his gloved hand waved at them dismissively the two women didn't seem to buy it, as Artina lips formed a thin line narrowing her eyes and went to say something only to pause when her phone went off.

"It's Papyrus, he said he forgot his briefcase." she turned to go get it when Mettaton tap her shoulder "I'll get it for you Sunny dear, why don't the two of you wait in the car?" he chirped grabbing the tall girl's house keys before she could protest and shoved both women into the elevator.

Switching to his EX form Metta's heels clack against the hard wood floor as he scanned the apartment for something before landing on potted plant hanging from the ceiling he reach up carefully pulled small object out he smirked "Found you!~" Metta's mockingly cheered as he pulled a microphone hidden in the plant and crushed it between his index finger and thumb.

And if his sensors were right there were at least 10 microphones and 6 hidden cameras inside the apartment and were put there recently. The robot frowned as he carefully and quickly swept apartment finding them all.

The last camera was what really unnerved him when Mettaton found it was hidden in the bathroom vent pointing directly at the shower where Artina was just minutes before they arrived. He quickly stuffed them into a plastic bag and put them into Papyrus's briefcase along with a list of where he found them (No one messes with MY darlings.) he thought before joining his friends downstairs.

**Extra note:**

**MTT + Alphys's OTP mental shiplist**

**1st Undyne + Alphys**

**2and G!Papyrus + Sunny (Artina)**

**3ard BBQ sauce drinking bastard! G!Sans + Zaalia**


	3. G!Papyrus: Neglected Sunflower p2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Gaster!Papyrus by Borurou on Tumblr please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you're under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Gaster!AU: Doctor Husband G!Papyrus x Artina**

**Neglected sunflower (P2 of 2)**

**-=-==-=-=-=-==**

 

"Mettaton sure taking a while, eh?" Paula noted Scotty rolled his eyes "He probably saw his reflection in the mirror and started to vogue." he snorted earning a elbow to the stomach by Paula, Artina giggled at the scene till her eyes caught Shawn walking up to and her heart sank into her feet.

As the stocky man barreled passed her friends and stop a foot from holding out a coffee cup, the tall girl brow furrowed as looked at the cup then at Shawn "What's that?" she asked trying to keep her voice firm as Shawn gave her a wide smile "Cookies n' Cream hot chocolate, your favorite."

He said with a heavy breath trying to hand her the drink only for Artina to back away from him with cold unnerved stare "How did you… know that?" she inquired "I've been watching you." he said nonchalantly as if she asked him what color his shirt was as he tried to hand it to her again only for her to edge closer to MTT's car…er limo.

"Thanks. But, no thanks…I don't take things from strangers…"

"I'm not a stranger, you know me sweetheart we're very close …take it."

"Shawn. I'm not interested leave me alone."

"Take the damn drink you-!" "HEY! Asswipe, she already told you no! fuck off!?"

Shawn beady eyes widened as he whirled around to meet the challenging gaze of Scotty a worried Paula and a few teenagers, who were watching and whispering about him being creepy; this seem to snap him back into reality as he threw the cup to ground "Why are you being such a bitch? I didn't do anything!" he yelled at Artina before retreating back into the apartment complex almost knocking Mettaton over as he did the robot glared at the creep's back before joining the others.

**Meanwhile at the Asriel memorial Children's Hospital**

Papyrus was going through his own stalking problem, one of the new nurses, Helga, Hilda or something with an H! wouldn't stop flirting and following him around, All the tall skeleton did was give her spare change for the vending machine, And he may helped her reach for a pair of extra scrubs on tall shelf once? …

To be fair he was talking with Artina on his phone, so he wasn't paying attention to who he was helping. and now she thinks he's interested in her! despite the fact he's already informed her that he was married. She laughed it off thinking he was just playing hard to get! He once had a chat with his boss Dr. Fraye.

About how the love struck nurse was originally chose the medical field to get her MRS contract instead of her nursing degree. only things didn't go the way she planned as Helga was the type of spoiled clingy soul, who thought the world revolved them, and did not take rejection well; which is probably why most of the male staff avoids her at all costs.

And the icing on the cake would be constant personal questions she'd bombarded him with; then had the audacity to lock them both in an empty room; strip down to her underwear and try to seduce the skeleton doctor, who proceeded to jump out the window to get away from her.

_**("That settles it! I filing a complaint and registering for a restraining order!")** _

 

He looked over a picture of Artina on their wedding day and how happy she looked, the skeleton let out a whimper his jaw quivered as he thought about how lonely she must be feeling right now.  

  
_**("I can't even go home to my wife, because I can't risk HER finding out where I live!")**_

Papyrus let out a groan as said annoying nurse walked into his office with a annoyed huff and went on a rant about why he was avoiding her, why he can't admit he wants her what she had to do to convince him to go out with her, Papyrus rolled his eyes when he caught sight of something orange in his peripheral making his entire mood to brighten.

When suddenly Papyrus stood up from his chair walked right towards Helga; thinking she'd gotten through to the skeleton waited… for him to walk right passed her take a tall orange haired girl in his arms and kiss her and stare her adoringly.

"Who are you?" the nurse sneered as the orange head looked down at her bewildered. "Oh sorry I'm Dr. Eras's wife. And you are?" It was funny watching Helga turn white as a sheet then inch her pass the couple "Leaving. sorry for the mix up!" Helga scurried out of the office Papyrus would be lying if he said didn't feel somewhat sorry for her, that was until the nurse tripped and some unfortunate male orderly caught her.

"Whoa, careful you okay?"

"I am now, what's your name handsome?~"

"Um, Frank…?"

"Are you single~"

"…Am I what?"

_**("Have fun Frank!")** _

Papyrus mentally cringed as he slammed his office door shut, then turned towards his wife giving her a bright grin and pulled her into tight bear hug, which Artina recuperated as best she could, and let out a sigh of relief when he set her down "Did, you take a shower?" he asked lightly combing his fingers through her semi-damp hair look at her curiously feeling how soft her skin felt as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

Artina nodded smirking at his habit of touching and holding her at every opportunity then remembered "I got your case." She held up his briefcase but, noticed he was looking her perplexed look "Something wrong?" she asked as Papyrus kept his gaze intently on Artina's chest the then briefly back at her face; Was he looking at her soul? She thought when Papyrus voice broke through her trance.

"Artina, did something happen?"

"Um, not to my knowledge…why?"

"…Sunny."

"It's nothing Papy, I've just been a little stressed out."

She gave Papyrus a nervous giggle, The skeleton clearly wasn't buying it, as he walked passed her set his case on his desk; then went to look over some files as she awkwardly stood in the office "You can go now." he said coldly Artina winced at this he was mad, she could tell; he hates when people keep things from him.

Before his fusion with Gaster the old Papyrus would've just nagged her till she caved or found out through accidental intervention. But, now he avoids people into some kind of a guilt trip until they tell him or scare them into telling him.

Artina licked her lips as she walked out the door then looked back at her husband "See you, at home…hopefully, I love you." Papyrus just kept his eyes trained on the computer until he heard the door click, with a frowned he opened his case and paused when he found a plastic bag filled with microphones and cameras Papyrus's ridges furrowed as he read a note in Mettaton pink stationary attached to the bag. If he wasn't angry before he sure as hell was now! Papyrus's magic began to crackle causing the whole building to go haywire; windows shaking, lights flickering and the sound of someone knocking on his office door yelling at him. of course he couldn't hear it was all just static to him.

That's the last thing Papyrus remembered before finding himself in front of his apartment complex and silently entering his apartment Artina wasn't home yet… _good._

The skeleton composed himself and silently sat in the dark apartment, waiting for something to happen, as if on cue the apartment lock clicked as a man who he recognized as Shawn, waltz in Papyrus silently watched from the shadows as the intruder checked all hidden spots that Mettaton had rattled off, then growl and cuss as he ran into the bedroom, bathroom and becoming more agitated as he found nothing. "Hello Shawn," Papyrus greeted coolly causing the short human male to whip around and gawked up at the skeletal monster.

"Uh hi, pa-P-Palatino right?"

"It's Papyrus."

"Right Papyrus, W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, funny story you see left my briefcase at home, and asked my wife Artina I'm sure **you** know her, to bring it to me."

Shawn starts to sweat as Papyrus slowly circled him with a predatory glint in his eyes as he continued talking "And it just so happened that one of my dear friends decided to grabbed it for her…" the short man swallowed hard "And you what else he found?" as the skeleton dropped something in his hand the stalker looked down and saw destroyed camera. The room suddenly went pitch black save for an eerie gold-ish orange glow He looked up to see Papyrus smiling at him.

and it was at this moment that Shawn knew… he fucked up.

**(later.)**

"Being a bodyguard is a thankless job." Artina huffed as she sadly struggled with her grocery bags and fished out her key but, froze that usual feeling of being watch was gone if fact Shawn hadn't snuck up on her at all tonight! The cogs began to turn as part of her was silently cheering that maybe Shawn had finally given up, while the other half…The tall girl's mint eyes slowly looked over at his door then a her door and scanned the hall, before hesitantly reaching and trying the knob and felt nauseous when she found it unlocked.

Taking a deep breath Artina stepped inside, then paused she was kind of expecting some freaky 'Bunny boiler' situation! Not Papyrus chilling on the couch watching Castle, eating left over pasta he looked at her taking in her bewildered expression as she looked around the apartment then at him, before putting her bags on the counter and took off her coat and boots began sorting through them, only for the familiar glow of Papyrus's magic grab hold of the items putting them in the cupboards and fridge; he quietly walked past Artina and put his plate in the sink.

Then watched as she walked into bedroom and calmly follow after her, Artina didn't hear him come in as her back causing Papyrus jaw to tighten at the thought of how Shawn could've easily attacked his wife, HIS MATE. "Why didn't you tell me Shawn was stalking you?"  
the skeleton watched as the tall girl stiffened before humming, like she didn't know what he talking about with a growl Papyrus grabbed her a toss her on to their bed crawled on top of her "Don't be coy! I know he was!? because Metta…" Papyrus to a deep breath as Artina looked at him nervously.

"Mettaton found a bunch hidden cameras, and microphones this morning."

"He what? Shawn, when?"

"Not quite sure a few days a week maybe? his little stunt was recent according to Mettaton's note."

"…sorry…"

"Don't apologize! You're the victim here! You should have told -"

**_(lemon start)_ **

Artina suddenly cut Papyrus off by yanking him forward by kissing him which he hungrily took control over "This isn't over." he muttered against her lips before deepening the kiss pulling away for air a light blush painted Artina cheeks as Papyrus pulled the collar of her turtle neck down to kiss and nip her collarbone but, the damn sweater kept getting in the way the causing the monster to growl.

pulling her on to his lap Papyrus helped her out of her sweater, skeleton paused looked at her tank top and arched a ridge at her "No bra?" he teased rubbing her left breast through the white fabric her blushed deepened "Well it's not like I have any-!" Artina let out a whine when he suddenly lifted her top up, and his tongue began to tease her right breast making her moan.

While his free hand was on the small of her back pulling his wife closer to him, Artina dug into his shirt slowly tracing and combing over Papyrus spine until she found sensitive a spot causing him to groan and buck his hips into her causing her to gasped at sudden move before a boney hand started fiddling with her jeans "These need to go…"

Papyrus said huskily undoing her pants "Funny, I gonna say the same to you.~" she purred making point by rubbing his length through his scrubs, the skeleton bit back a groan as Artina pulled her jeans off and crawled over to Papyrus then an idea struck her "Say, Papy? I want try something."

Her husband looked befuddled as Artina pulled his pants down freeing his member, her mint eyes held a mischievous as she gave the tip an experimental lick Papyrus made a noise shock . before taking his whole length into her mouth relaxing her gag reflex as she began to bob her head up and down, cause her monster lovers volume to increase; Artina wince a bit when Papyrus fingers drug into her hair he groaned as her nails lightly scraped along his femur.

As heat pooled between her legs causing her to rub her thighs together in an attempt feel some needed friction, which Papyrus noticed "Sun…nyah..enough, stop!" he hissed causing Artina pulled away from him with a somewhat embarrassed,(Did he not like it? did I screw up?) she thought then yelped when Papyrus yank her boy shorts off and pulled her back on to him the tip of his member just resting against her wet opening.

"Look, at me." He ordered Artina's mint eyes found his gold ones before Papyrus slowly eased into; her sparks of love, lust and other emotions made her eyes and soul light up like a fireworks display, as the tall skeleton began to move a slow hard pace his gripped Artina's hip helping her meet with his thrust gradually speeding up,

The sounds of the bed creaking and Artina moaning was the best melody Papyrus had ever heard. The fact that he was the one making her feel this way shot his confidence through the roof! Then he hit that spot that caused her to melt and scream his name. The Tall skeleton let out a low a husky groan as he felt Artina's heat and slick walls clench around him.

He's thrusts were shallower he was getting close but this position wasn't enough he pulled out, and with a grunt he pinned her to the bed surprising wife a bit who let out a squeak at the sudden change as he threw her leg over his shoulder, and reentered her, and started thrusting at a fast desperate pace.

Artina's back arched as she felt Papyrus hit her over sensitive nub with every thrust her climax coming closer with every pump; soon the ever so loving feeling of that hot coil ready to snap any second returned the tall girl let out a scream when it finally did. Barely register Papyrus growling out her name she came around him sending him over the edge filling her up with his plasma before collapsing on top of her.

**[Lemon end]**

The two laid in silence with only the sounds of the TV in in the living room and Artina's heart drumming against her chest. "Sorry, Papy about not tell you about Shawn…" she felt Papyrus shifted and pushed himself up on her letting out a small airy 'nyeh' as he did "Like I said, don't apologize, It's sort of my fault too," She looked at him confused as he rested his chin on her chest and gave her a calm smile" If I'd was home more often then, he would've backed off." he sat up calmly reached over the side of the bed and gave her his shirt.

Then his pager went off with a dejected sigh Artina put his shirt on and went to get up only for Papyrus to pull her back on the bed "Don't bother I told them, I was busy all week." She looked at incredulously as a few light bulbs started to go off before pulling Papyrus to big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note, Shawn's fate)
> 
> When Shawn saw the light of day again he was horrified to find, that he'd been placed in a dimension; Where every man, woman and child was…
> 
> [suspenseful music]
> 
> …Jerry.  
> -=-=-=-==-=-=


	4. UF!Papyrus: I'm not Jealous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets all annoyed when Artina stops talking to him, and decides to go looking for her...only he doesn't like what he finds.

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underfell Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you're under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**UnderfellAU: Jealous! Teacher! UF!Papyrus x cross dressing host! Artina**

**I'm not jealous!**

  
-=-=-=-===-=-=-==--=-

"Mr. Eras?"

"Yes, Kyle what is it?"

"How come your girlfriend stop visiting?"

(Girlfriend?) "What do you mean?"

Papyrus paused writing notes on the chalkboard then turned to the class as they were coming back in from lunch "The tall orange haired lady, who always visits you at lunch?" The skeleton cut the kid off.

"She's not my girlfriend, and it's none of your concern." Papyrus stated as the other kids started talking about it, at first he didn't care until he heard two kids talking and for some reason it really pissed him off.

"My big sister said she saw Mr. Eras's girlfriend leaving a host club, with some guy"

_(What's a host club? What guy?!)_

"My cousin knows her, he said he wants to see how far those legs can spre;"

_(Who the hell tells a child that?!)_

the former royal guard right socket twitched before, taking off one of his gloves and dragging his phalanges across the board causing the kids to cover their ears at the screech, before looking up at their monster teacher. "Now that I have your attention, take out math safari and turn to chapter 7." the kids all groaned before complying, while the gears in Papyrus's head began to turn.

Why the hell should he care if that orange haired brat was with someone? If anything he should be glad she took a damn hint and left him alone, just thought of hearing that annoying voice or seeing those stupid freckles or the way her eyes sparkle when she's excited… Papyrus suddenly felt a weird heavy feeling in his chest but shook it off, to focus on his students.

=--=--=-=--===-  
(After school)  
-=-=--=-=-=--=-=

"I expect all your essays in by Monday!" Papyrus told the class a few of the brown noses nodded while the others seem to not hear him, the skeleton could already tell who was going do theirs last minute or not at all, as the monster shuffled his papers his kept absentmindedly glancing at the open window expecting to see Artina leaning against it casually waiting for him to get off work the heavy feeling returned but then what the students said earlier sank in,

_("Saw Mr. Eras's Girlfriend with some guy…")_

The sudden mental image of some faceless pathetic whelp flirting and touching Artina, that heavy feeling was quickly replaced by frustration and rage "g-Geez, bro what did your glasses do to you?" Papyrus snapped his head up and saw Sans standing in the window looking at him warily,

the taller skeleton blinked then looked at his hand and saw the broken remains of his glasses with a scoff he threw them into the garbage, While his brother was scanning the classroom and the playground "So, where's Art;. He began but Papyrus cut him off.

"What do you want Sans?"

"Um-uh, The twins (Frisk and Fritz) told me to tell you that their sleeping over at M.K.'s house."

"And?"

"So me and Zaal are kind of going out of town, till Sunday night."

Papyrus and Sans stared at each other till' the taller skeleton grumbled "Just get out of my sight." the shorter brother wasted no time nodding and running off to god knows where, while Papyrus sorted out his things and left for the weekend, but everything was still bothering him as he got into his car Papyrus took out his phone and search "host club" the summery did not make his current mood any better.

[host clubs are establishments where primarily male staff cater to females by pouring drinks, entertain, converse and will often flirt with their clients.]

He then typed in (Ebott host club) and only one location pinged and he was certainly surprised to find Grillby's daughter owned the place, with after some mental debate Papyrus started his car and drove to the club, when he walked in he was greeted by a lot of well dressed men sitting and conversing at different tables with various women one of the host looked over at the skeleton.

"Hey, uh sir? You can't be here." Papyrus glowered down at the nervous human "L-la-Ladies, On only!" the host stuttered as a familiar pink fire monster walked out of the back office "Fuku." Papyrus called out Fuku's flames brightened up a little when she caught sight of the tall monster "Uncle Py!" she walked up to Papyrus and gave him quick hug he gave her a pat on the head as her employee watched on.

"He's your uncle miss Fuku?"

"I just said that didn't I?"

"…Um."

"Don't _**'Um'**_ Me! Do your job and get us some drinks!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

With that the host ran towards the bar as Fuku led Papyrus towards a booth and sat him down and sat across from her uncle, as her inept employee returned gave them their drinks before returning to work.

"So, What brings you here?" The fire elemental asked pulling the skeleton monster out of his room searching he looked at not really sure on what to say "I heard some of my students talking about this place and curious." he explained then went back to searching the club looking for an Alice blue soul.

Fuku seemed aback a bit he was totally lying to her! And she knows exactly why… _(My oh my uncle Py, you always were such a tsundere.~)_ She thought to herself before sipping her drink "Interesting, Y'know I was kind of hopeful I'd run into you at some point.~" She giggled Papyrus looked at his niece suspiciously he knows she only giggles like that when she's planning something or _has_ done something he nodded at her to continue.

"You see like month ago? this place was dead! barely any customers showed up, but then one day my assistant found the cutest looking ray of sunshine moping around outside. It was really pathetic really, so we let them in and tried get one of my boys to cheer em' up!~ …but, they didn't seem to be in the mood and got up to leave."

"…Until?"

"Until one of the more rowdier customers spilled wine on them…so we let them borrow one of our suits, the next thing we know a group of girls walked in mistook Sunny for one of my employees they entertained them by the end of the day this was packed and the rest is history, so in short thank-you uncle Py!~"

"For what exactly?"

"Well, if you hadn't rejected Artina then wouldn't gotten my star employee… _Arden!~_ "

Fuku pointed a few tables behind them, Papyrus did a spit take when saw Artina in a tux hair slick back chatting with a pair blonde twins around the same age in very provocative dresses one hanging off her arm while the other was wearing a pair of glasses keeping then out of Artina's reach every time she'd reach for them, There even line of women waiting for their turn with "Arden".

Needless to say this whole thing was pissing Papyrus off the whole time and Fuku was enjoying every second of it!

(Oh, Uncle Py you've got it bad!~… I hope he doesn't get too rough with Artina.)

"Heh, as cute as you look Lindsay, I kind of need those back kitten.~" the orange haired **"host"** stated huskily in a low pitch voice causing the short haired twin to snuggled closer to the tall host as her long haired sister smirked seductively before shoving the glasses in between her cleavage "How about you come get em' handsome?~"

'Lindsay' purred only to get interrupted by Fuku's assistant Tula (the skateboard girl) "Take those outta of your top and leave this is your third strike!" she ordered as the twins both pouted as if they'd been denied a new toy with a huff Lindsay handed Artina her glasses as her sister glared and stomp out the door.

"Thanks a lot _Lindsay!_ "

"Shut up Mindy!?"

"Humph!"

"Oh, I forgot something~"

Before anyone could register what was happening Artina was grabbed by her tie and forced into a kiss by Lindsay the tall girl proceeded seal her lips shut as the persistent blonde tried force her tongue in, the lack of air mixed in with pungent smell of alcohol and the woman's cheap perfume was making Artina's eyes tear up,

next thing she knew there was a crash, an enrage roar and Lindsay was thrown to the floor and while Artina was pulled into a rib cage "Keep your hands off my woman, You filthy harlot!?" Papyrus snarled The twins both shrieked at the sight of what they presumed was the grim reaper as stared up the enraged skeleton. There was pregnant silence through out the club as Papyrus threw a stunned Artina over his shoulder and storming out of the door.

Host1:"Get the hell out! Arden was a chick?"

Mindy: "Ha-ha! you kissed a drag-king! Ha-ha!"

Lindsay: "Liars! You're all lying!"

Host2 :"I was out voted by some flat chested bit-"

Tula: "First! anyone who's not working here, leave. we're closed!"

As the women began to clear out, the hosts all started their clean up duties a few whispering about what transpired, minutes prior. Tula looked over a Fuku who sat in silence a ghost smile played on her unseen mouth, as gears began to turn "I got an idea I've been holding on to…" She spoke up and nods at Tula to bring out her phone and call someone "How do you all feel about bunnies?" everyone looked at the pink flame girl incredulously.

-=-=-=-=-=--=-  
Meanwhile…  
-=-=--=-===-=-

Artina was a nervous wreak during the entire drive to where she could guess was Papyrus's home she tried to ask. But ,every time her mouth opened the skeleton would shoot this mean predatory glare at the tall girl, that shut her up and made her rethink life in general. ("Is this how Sans feels on daily basis?") she though back to the more jittery brother as lots of things started making sense.

her mint eyes looked at the passing streets and unconsciously licked her lips before cringing at the taste of greasy lipstick, Artina jumped when Papyrus growled opened the glove compartment and threw a baggy of Kleenex at her which she used to wipe the lipstick off.

_(Hey, Fuku makes her pay for the suit!),_

she would've thanked him but the skeleton seemed too pissed and focus on the road to hear her. It wasn't until they pulled on Toby Rd. that she realized they going to his home.

The car pulled into the driveway before Artina could even ask why Papyrus brought her there, she was yanked out of the car thrown back on to his shoulder and carried to the house, Papyrus kicked the front door open confusing the human on his back as to whether the brothers lock it,

only for the skeleton to snap his fingers and the door slam and bolt shut. _(well that explains that…)_ the orange haired girl thoughts were interrupted when Papyrus stopped suddenly and flick a light switch for the bathroom.

"Hey wha!" Artina let out a hiss when Papyrus roughly dropped her on to the showers tiled floor then let out a shriek when the shower was turned on and blast of cold water splashed on to her "What the hell Eras! do you know how much this suit costs?!" she hissed turning off the water and taking her jacket, shoes, tie and socks off before stepping out of bathroom and stomping into the tall skeleton's room.

Only for said monster to suddenly grab Artina toss her on to his bed grab her wrists and pin and bound them to the headboard. As the tall girl try to process what was happening a large surprisingly heavy skeletal body was straddling her as an angry Papyrus glared down at her "You pretty damn sly, you know that? Making me feel this way…"

he growled as Artina looked at him confused with those annoying mint eyes of hers, his sockets narrowed before grabbing a sleep mask off his nightstand and putting it on her, "What are you talk…wait what are you;" she was cut of when Papyrus roughly pressed his fangs against her lips when Artina failed to respond quick enough his hand snaked up her shirt and pressed down on right her hip causing the girl to gasp.

Taking this opportunity the skeleton push his tongue in fighting hers for dominance he won began explore her mouth while his hands undid her belt and pants causing Artina to whimper and squirm under him, Papyrus pulled away and began to lap at her neck dragging his fangs along her jugular listening her gasp and struggle "e Er-Eras…" she muttered the skeleton growled into her neck "Don't call me that!" he snarled causing her to tense up.

"B-But you said I couldn't…"the sudden sound of her shirt ripping open and buttons flying caused her to jolt "d-Did you just…ahn!" Artina moaned her back arched when she felt Papyrus's tongue tease and lap at her left breast as one of his large hands pinch and tease her right one, the let out sharp gasp of pain and pleasure when Papyrus's other hand dug into her hip hard causing her to buck her hips or least try to if the skeleton wasn't sitting on her.

Suddenly Papyrus stopped his ministrations causing the orange haired girl to whine protest as the Skeleton sat over her admiring his handiwork seeing Artina a blushing gasping tied up mess moaning for him, "Now that's good look for you." he complemented before climbing off Artina's waist, and pulling her pants and underwear off before spreading apart legs lowering his face in-between them.

"what are you doing Era…awn!" Artina yelped and gasped pain when Papyrus's grip on her hips tighten and the skeleton suddenly bit down on her inner thigh hard piercing the skin "I said DON"T. CALL. ME. THAT!?" he snarled before sliding his tongue into her wet opening Artina bit back a scream as she felt Papyrus's tongue explore and tease her sex her hips bucked into his face, the tall girl hissed when she felt his phalanges dig into her thigh and lower back leaving scratches. The monster pushed his tongue deeper flicking teasing against her nub.

Till he found a spot that caused his human to scream in ecstasy "Oh, fuck!" Artina felt Papyrus chuckle at her sudden curse, causing her moan at the sensation and sob in protest when he suddenly pull away only to gasp when she was suddenly flipped on to her stomach,

she could hear Papyrus removing his belt and unzipping his pants before his weight rejoined her on the bed the skeleton placed his right hand on her hip before positioning himself at her opening before entering in one rough thrust. Groaning into her back as her hot walls clenched around him.

"Nyeh, S-so tight…"

Artina buried her face into his bed pillows muffling her scream as Papyrus kept his rough pace going his left hand grabbed a fist full of the tall girl's hair pulling her head back, as his fangs and tongue trailed along her neck leaving bites and a bruises, Artina let out a loud whine when felt Papyrus shifted his angle making his length hit that sweet spot again causing her buck against him making him growl into her neck;

his pace becoming more erratic hitting her spot every time Artina's body felt hot as the borderline of pain and pleasure was too much "Papy..ngh…" she whimpered Papyrus grinned into her shoulder his red eye glowing brighter then a stoplight as he kept ramming into to her. "Say It…" the skeleton hissed feeling her heat and walls contract around him, the tall girl's sounds got louder.

"p-papyrus…" Artina whined only to screech when Papyrus pinned her shoulders into the mattress giving him more reach as he continued his violent pace "Louder dammit!" he snarled that when the coil snapped "PAPYRUS!?" the orange haired girl screamed as she came hard causing her mind to go blank.

For a brief second Artina thought she heard Papyrus groan out her name feeling his plasma fill her up , as she was coming down from her high she could feel Papyrus slowly thrusting into her ridding out his orgasm, before pulling out and collapsing on top of her.

After few minutes of catching their breaths or in Papyrus case composing himself before reaching into his nightstand and grabbing a monster candy; untying Artina's wrists and rolling her onto her back, the skeleton popped the candy into his mouth before pressing his fangs to Artina's lip more gently this time, he pushed his tongue passed her lips along with the candy in forcing her swallow the magic sweet, "That should help with some of the pain." he stated watching some of the bruising fade, and went to take the sleep mask off only for Artina to grip his wrist and mumble something the skeleton couldn't hear.

"Speak up woman, I didn't quite hear that."

"I said why did you do this? When you already have a girlfriend!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told me to get lost after saying you started dating another girl!"

"I never-"

"Liar you even texted me a photo of her!?"

Artina threw the mask at him and started crying while Papyrus was backtracking using his magic to pull out his cell phone trying to figure out… then he found the picture made everything click into place. that annoying TA his phone goes missing, and she just so _happens_ to find it and suddenly Artina stops all contact with him! It's all coming together now! "Helga…" he growled anger radiating off him.

"I-is that her name? well I hope you're happy…" the tall girl hiccuped slowly trying to push herself up only for the skeleton to gently push her back down "No, that's the name of a conniving bitch whose earn her ticket to the unemployment line." Papyrus hissed before looking back Artina who looking at him incredulously,

"So so you're not dating her?' she whimpered the skeleton looked disturbed at the very notion "I'd sooner dust myself." he growled before laying down next to his human pulling close to him gently rubbing her back before pulling a blanket over them.

"Papyrus?"

"hm?"

"I love you."

"I-I Idiot!….Sh-Shut up and go to sleep!" _ **(Translation: I love you too.)**_

=--=-=-=--=-=  
**A few weeks later…**  
-===-==--==--=

Papyrus let and annoyed huff as he sat in his car waiting for the light to change, why the hell Artina was still working for Fuku; Don't get him wrong as much as he cares for the flame girl he doesn't exactly like the environment she's exposing his girlfriend to. As he pulled into the parking lot he noticed the club's theme and décor had changed into a more casino like genre.

Thinking nothing of if he got out of his car and walked in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of **_his_** Artina in a black and white bunny girl costume entertaining a group of men before taking notice of Papyrus and before the orange head could even excuse herself to greet her skeletal boyfriend he march up to her put his jacket on her threw over his shoulder and just walked out the door simply saying "she quits." as one of the hostesses tried to stop him. As Tula and Fuku watched on.

"I hope that wasn't one of the expensive costumes, co's I got a feeling we're never getting it back."

"It's not, I knew Uncle Py was gonna do that."

**=-==-==-=-=-=-=**

**The End**

**-==-=--=-===-==**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://askzaaliablack92.tumblr.com
> 
> My DA: http://t0vie.deviantart.com/
> 
> Artina's Bunny Costume: http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Free-Shipping-New-Fashion-Sexy-Bunny-Girl-Costumes-Ladies-Wear-Sexy-Party-Bunny-Girl-Costumes-Cosplay/32252864729.html


	5. Swapfell! I love you Dammit!

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Swapfell Papyrus x SF! Artina {Lemon}**

**I love you Dammit!**

**(1/3)**

**-==-==--==-==-**

 

Why? Why the fuck did that jackass invite me to a party, if he’s just gonna ditch me for some one night skank? Artina thought to herself “Should’ve seen this coming, Love.” a flamboyant voice teased she scoffed glaring up at the ceiling “Could you not call me that?“

 

Artina’s green eyes narrowed as a pink ghost invaded her space his jack-o-latern smile widened to her annoyance “Oh why not? It not like you’re taken or anything.~” he teased giving her perverted look the human looked about ready to tear him to shreds.

 

“Eh, Happi?”

 

“Yes love?~”

 

“I wonder if I killed a ghost, would he as a ghost of a ghost?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Not my type, _**Love.**_ ”

 

The two of them glared at each other before a slight slurred and nasally voice interrupted them “Hey hey, let’s calm down here!” the human and ghost looked at saw Icy-Pants standing a few inches from them holding a beer “We don’t need to fight we’re not underground anymore…what was I doing?”

 

Happi and Artina looked at each other then a the drunken cat “Oh, right! H-Happi your cousin wants you…” Happi snorted before floating off to where ever his cousin was while Icy-pants pointed to some Slim Shady wannabe “Uh…Pumpkin? that guy thinks you’re h-hot!” he sputtered before waddling off to the sofa and passed out next to Papyrus who was busy making out with some busty blonde trailer trash, Artina did a comparison between herself and the girl.

 

[Blondie: Short like 5‘2, c-cup breast, dresses girly and wears lots perfume and make-up, flawless skin]

 

{Artina: Tall 6’0, muscular, A-cup breast, dislikes dresses and make-up, wears a black romper and a red bandeau, skin riddled with scars from being underground her security job…}

 

Blondie 1

Artina 0

 

Artina bit the inside of her cheek she shifted uncomfortably as small pit formed in her stomach her mint green eyes went from the “Couple” to Shady who was waving and looking at her expectantly “Don’t cry over someone won’t chase after you…” she mumbled the tall girl let out a sad sigh swallowed hard and went over to Shady “Uh, hi…My buddy said you wanted to talk to me?”

 

the guy suddenly hugged her out of the blue causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. “Hell I wanted to talk to ya been ages…Arty.” the tall girl tensed up as he pulled away…looked at him befuddled “How did you…” her eyes widened “Holy shit! Caleb?!” the guy chuckled loudly getting a few of the party goers attention.

 

“Geez, look at you! I haven’t seen you since graduation.”

 

“Look me? Look at you damn you got fucking hot!”

 

“Still a flirt eh? And after I heard you knocked up Betty Comber.”

 

“I-uh I kind of did…(takes out his wallet and holds up a picture of a little girl.)

 

‘Oh…so…how‘s life?”

 

While the two friends caught up IP woke up from drunk nap saw Artina chatting with Caleb he smirked and decided that it was perfect moment to cheer “Woo-hoo! Way a go Pumpkin!” the sudden shout pulled Papyrus out of his current activity causing Blondie to whine,

 

“Dude, Who the hell is Pump…” the skeleton eyes found what the cat was staring at and felt a wave of hot rage overtake him Papyrus threw the drunken girl off of him and marched over to Artina yanked her behind him stood over the shocked Caleb who gaped at him before finding his voice.

“Ca-Can I help…help you?”

 

“Yeah, actually you can back the fuck up!”

 

“I…Sparky? Y-you know him?”

 

“Who the hell is Sparky?!”

 

 _{“Okay that’s it! I’m sick of this! And I’m sick him!“}_ Artina growled came out from behind the skeletal monster “Me, bonehead!” before shoving him away from Caleb and herself “I’d appreciated if you backed off.” the tall girl in a cold warning tone causing Papyrus to stare at the human, she has never talked to him like that before “What did yo-” she cut the skeleton off.

  
“Another thing don’t come within ten feet of me anymore.” Papyrus tried to grab her only for his hand to get slapped away “Don’t touch me!” She gestured for Caleb to get to front door which he complied to this caused the gears to turn in the skeleton then glower at her.

 

“Who the hell is that?! and are you leaving with him!?”

 

“We’re not talking about Caleb! We’re talk about whatever your damn problem is with me!?”

 

“What you mean I don’t have a prob…”

 

“Bullshit! I told you how I felt about you and you reject me! But here the damn kicker, You can go ahead a fuck any cheap wanton that will give you the time or day! But, god forbid anything with a dick so much as shows a slither of interest in me; you have to move in a chase them off…God damn it I can’t even catch up with an old friend with you pitching a fit. Do you really hate me that much?!”

 

There was a pregnant pause as everyone in the party gawked at them even Blondie looked somewhat empathetic for Artina who stomped out of the house with Caleb in tow leaving Papyrus standing in shock thinking over everything she just said, While Happstablook watched her leave from the window with Icy-pants “My poor Lovely.~” he whimpered while the cat nodded along with as Caleb’s car disappeared around the block.

 

 


	6. SF!Papyrus 2

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Swapfell Papyrus x SF! Artina**

**I love you Dammit!**

**(2/3)**

**-==-==--==-==-**

 

A few weeks later…

 

Papyrus sighed as he walked to his brother and sister in laws house, how long has it been since Artina dumped him? The skeleton then corrected himself. It’s not like we were dating so she never dumped him in the first place…but, it still feels like it. The sudden memory of Artina protecting that shit-eater at Happi’s party flash in his mind,

 

Papyrus paused mid walk with a growl he kicked a rusty soda can sending it flying, before continuing his way to Sans’s home. When he got their Papyrus was confused when he saw his brother sitting on the back patio, drinking something and eating…a pop tart? His brother was busy with a crossword before noticing his taller half and scoffed.

 

“As the humans say: You’ve really taken the cake this time brother.”

 

“There’s cake? Where?”

 

“It’s a metaphor you insufferable simpleton. There isn’t anything to eat, since you broke Artina’s heart!”

 

“What does that have do with anything?”

 

  
“If you must know it upset Zaallia and now she refuses to cook Because and I quote “My poor baby needs me more than you!” and now I’m stuck here eating toaster strudels and cup-a-soup!…and god damn it all!? what is another seven letter word for purse?!”

 

“Uh…h-Handbag? I’m guessing it’s not just food Zaal’s been denying you, is it?”

 

Sans looked up from his puzzle and gave Papyrus this look that could melt paint off a car, causing the regretful taller brother to clam up as his brother slowly got up from his chair marched up to him and used his magic to yank him down to his level. “Fix. This. NOW.” Sans growled Papyrus started sweating he calculated the consequences “B-but what she’s found some else or rejects me?”

 

the tall skeleton was suddenly released and he fell to the ground as Sans went back to his table and sat back down to continue his puzzle “Oh, trust me brother you broken heart will picnic,” Papyrus look at him quizzically “Compared to five minutes alone with me…” he picked up his pen and slowly waved it in Papyrus’s face “And this pen…” Sans said in a deadly voice Papyrus gulped as he slowly back away and started on his way back home but Sans apparently had something else to say.

 

“Oh, and Papyrus?”

 

“…yes sir?”

 

“Don’t push away someone you care about just because you’re scared, that won’t end well…for either of you.”

 

“…”

 

Papyrus look at Sans in shock which quickly turned into suspicion could he know about?…naw’ there’s no way his brother about the resets and timelines. What the hell was he thinking? Papyrus snorted before leaving his brother’s house, not noticing Sans watching him leave before taking out a small black notepad and writing something down.

 

_**Meanwhile…** _

 

Artina sat in her hotel room bathtub having finally having enough of her mom and sending her home to Sans to deal with when there was a knock at the door, with a sigh she got up and wrapped a towel around her, and went to the door opened it to let Chara in said boy blushed when saw her “Oh, Charlie don’t be bashful you’ve seen me with less on.~” the tween’s face went maroon as he glared at her.

 

“That was accident!” he hissed causing the orange haired girl to snicker “Sure it was you little peeper wanna see it again?” she played with her towel as he growled shoving a large into his mentor’s arms “Just take your damn food!” Chara yelled before running down the hall to the elevator “Bye Charlie I love you.~” Artina tease Chara whirled around a flipped her off as the elevator doors closed.

 

A 15min bus ride later…

 

Chara sighed unlocking the front door to his, Artina, Papyrus’s home assuming he was the only one home he turned on the TV just as kiki’s delivery service was about to start unaware of the tall shadow standing behind him “Whatcha watching kid?”

 

the brown haired tween shrieked and fell off the couch causing Papyrus to let out a bark of laugher at the boys terror stricken face, “Aw shit you face! Ahahah! Did ya bump your head?” the skeleton snorted as the Chara shot him this angry glare “Aww what’s the matter?”

  
the skeleton teased causing the boy growl “Geez, no wonder Artina dump your skinless ass!” This caused Papyrus freeze up “She and her new guy must be having all kinds of fun at…” Chara squeaked when the skeleton suddenly lifted him by his shirt anger swirling in his left eye.

 

“Who the fuck has her…”

 

“I-I don’t k-know I didn’t catch h-his name!”

 

“Where. Is. She…”

 

“The El dorado third floor room 317...oof!?”

  
  
Chara was dropped to the floor as Papyrus teleported away, leaving the shaken tween sitting there before snorting and bursting out laughing; he took out his phone and sent a text to Sans [Hey you’re plan worked! But I Kinda feel bad for lying.] his phone buzzed as Sans responded (Don’t be it’s about time those two idiots talked it out.) the brown haired tween puffed out his cheeks “Adults are weird.” he muttered before returning back to his movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Swapfell Chara acting like a more aggressive version of Butters from south park.


	7. SF!Papyrus I Love you dammit!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, I was like drunk wrote like half of it and couldn't remember till like morning.

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Swapfell Papyrus x SF! Artina**

**I love you Dammit!**

**(3/3)**  
**Lemon**

**-==-==--==-==-**

Artina was sound asleep in her room when the booming sound of someone pounding on her door woke her up “snah!… They’re in the walls!…wha?” She sat up straight up in her bed and ran a hand threw her orange hair as she looked at the crappy hotel clock it had only been half an hour since Chara left! ‘What did he miss the bus or something? She thought to herself before getting up and remembering she was only wearing her shorts, and felt around for a shirt only to grab her towel shrugging Artina wrapped it around her and went to the door.

“Back so soon what di…” she froze as her mint eyes were met by an out of breath and angry Papyrus “Pap…ack!” the tall girl yelped as she was suddenly tackled to the floor by said skeleton; the door closed with a slam as the skeletal monster glared down at the orange haired girl squirming beneath him; right eye glowing orange as he sniffed the air, aside from previous tenants, and shitty cleaning job; the only scents in this room was of the brat and Artina’s…

“Where is **he**?”

“Is this one of your puns? cos’ I’m not yodeling!”

“It’s not a joke dammit! Where’d he touch you?!”

“I don’t who you’re…wait, what are you doing?”

Papyrus leaned down started sniffing her, he couldn’t smell any males on her however he could smell past arousal causing him to assume she was someone before, the skeleton growled at her when Artina tried to push him off while still denying she had any idea what he talking about; of course it was all just noise to the monster and all he was focused on making her his.

As Artina tried to shoved him off, Papyrus used his magic to keep her pinned to the floor before pulling her towel off to inspect her body he salivated at the sight glowing rust colored plasma drip on to the tall girl’s chest, it was way different from the other women he’d been with; it was like a map of all the crap she’d been put through her whole life including a few scars he’d left on her time in the underground.

His phalanges traced over a certain scar on Artina’s ribs just under he right breast causing her to blush and squirm; Papyrus suddenly pressed on to it curiously causing her bite back a mewl from the warm ticklish sensation it was giving her, before the mint eyed girl came back to her senses and managed to kick him off of her before pushing herself against the wall trying to figure out what the hell was going on?!

“Ow, why the hell did you kick me?!”

“Why are the fuck are you here!?”

“To take back what’s _mine_.”

“…Again what the hell are you talking about?”

The two of them glared at each other it was obvious the monsters wasn’t gonna say jack; “I the hell do I even bother?“ Artina sighed Papyrus sat across from her just staring at as she got up letting out a dry laugh “What did my mom send ya here?” the skeleton mumbled ‘no’ but it seem to fall on deaf ears as Artina finally found a shirt and put it on “Or, oh nono tell me, you came here to with some bimbo. but found me mistake?”

she jeered this caused Papyrus tensed up “that’s not it…“ he growled “Y‘know Caleb was right I should just move on,” That asshole told her to leave him? Artina kept talking not notice the crackling tension in the air as Papyrus silently stood up and walked up behind her “instead of holding a candle to some jerk who just gonna sleep arou;” a large boney hand stopped her and yanked the tall girl back “I did it because I was pretending they were you!” the skeleton snarled Artina’s eye widened she looked at Papyrus who was blushing a rusty orange in shock.

“What?”

“Artina, when you first told me you had feelings for me, I was actually pretty damn happy the longest I’ve been in while…but then I remembered the RESET’s how I’ll probably lose you. I mean it’s already happened before, it’s probably happening now.”

“But you said...”

“Lemme finish…, so I reject ya to spare both us I guess but, when I went around with different girls to try and forget you, I just couldn‘t get you outta my damn head; hell I even called this one chick by you’re name while…skip that part, then saw how other guys would come around asking you out and it just pisses me off…I can’t fucking stand it. I love you dammit!?”

Artina eyes widened when Papyrus pulled her into rough kiss before hungrily responding to it she felt his fangs nip at her bottom lip as let his tongue slip into her mouth the tall girl gasped when Pap’s hands found her ass and, there a knock at the Artina pulled away much the skeleton’s annoyance as he watched the tall girl walk to door a little idea struck Papyrus smirked as followed silently behind his human as She opened the door a crack.

“Who is it?” she looked the short stocky man in a hotel uniform “Hotel security, miss there’s been a noise complaint about this room.” Artina swallowed shit she forgot she staying at a hotel “Oh, sorry about that I fell off the bed,” She lied as Papyrus came up behind her concealed by the door he grinned slipped his hand between Artina’s legs and started rubbing her heated core through her shorts, the orange haired blushed as she tried to get rid off security guard who looked at her suspiciously.

“The person who called said they heard banging and yelling…”

“I..I ha, ahem I ah-accidentally switched! The TV on full blast…when you know”

“Uh-huh…just keep it down.”

“WiLl dO”

Artina closed the door as Papyrus pushed her against it this time his slipping two phalanges into her at a slow pace her causing to gasp as she gripped on to the door knob as the skeleton nuzzled her neck “Sad, you won’t be keeping that vow for long.~” he purred huskily he curling his and scissoring his fingers making Artina mewl in protest when she felt him pull her shirt up.

“Pap not against the d-door.hng…” she begged sobbing into her free hand as Papyrus smirked when found that scar he was playing with earlier causing her mind to go blank as he began playing with it again the sensation her body felt hot “Are you gonna be a good girl and cum?” he pumped his finger into Artina roughly “or do I have keep fingering you against this shitty hotel door?” Papyrus growled as he felt her walls clench around his fingers after a few more pumps she moaned coming hard covering Pap’s hand in her slick “Good girl.~”

Artina barley had time to come down or catch her breath when Papyrus suddenly teleported them to the bed and undid his pants, freeing his throbbing member “I hope you weren’t paying top dollar for this crap shack.” The skeleton said pulling down Artina’s shorts. “C’os I have feelin’ they’re gonna be kicking us out when we’re done.~” the tall girl face flushed a dark red.

when her skeletal lover slowly pushed himself into her, she let out a slight hiss causing him to paused “Am I hurting you?” she shook her head “Naw…you’re just a little bigger than I’m used to.” that was something Artina probably should’ve kept to herself; next thing she knew Artina was pinned to the mattress by a pissed off Papyrus.

“Don’t talk about other guys around me!” he growled pulling out of her then roughly thrusting back in causing Artina’s back to arch as she let out a loud moan “Wrap yer legs around me…” the skeleton ordered keeping his pace slow and rough the mint eyed girl did as told and gasped when she felt him go deeper,

he let out a throaty groan when her of her hand scraped along his ribs and spine it felt…tingly, he glance a her free hand gripping the sheets he could see little sparks emanating from Artina’s finger tips speaking of which it seems she was getting frustrated with the pace he set as she tried to push him to go faster when he instead opted to lick and nip a her causing his human to whine and buck her hips.

“Papyrus..ahn faster!~”

“…no”

“Pap please!

“…I said no.”

Artina went to flip them only for Papyrus pin her down and bite into her shoulder causing the girl to scream and moan as his thrusts got harder the skeleton’s hand snaked back up her shirt finding the scar again digging into the sensitive mark he ground his hips into Artina one last time causing her moan out his name he came a moments after her, pulling out and away from his human the monster accidentally rolled off the bed, aw damn he was still a half mass, he needed more.

Papyrus looked up at Artina looked down a him dazedly “Com’ere…” he opened his arms and the tall girl shakily climbed off the bed and crawled over to him, the skeleton carefully pulled his human back on to his member, placing his hand on her lower back he slowly lifted Artina’s legs around him bringing them up a bit… Suddenly Artina let out a gasp a gripped on to his orange sweater she squirmed in his hold.

“Papah…Pap?”

“Just calm down doll.”

“But, it feels like…ah! d don’t”

“It’ll feel good trust me…fuck… you have no idea how good you feel”

Papyrus bucked his hips causing Artina to whimper and sob as his dick continued to hit the spongy bundle of nerves causing her toes to curl a the intense wave of pleasure riding up her back it was almost painful as Papyrus helped her meet his trusts he could hear footsteps stomping down the hall outside with a tsk his hands gripped on to side bed and pulled Artina into a kiss as her hot walls clenched around him making him groan into, with second he came with a shuddering snarl filling her with rust orange plasma.

Just as someone started pounding at the door and someone yelling at Artina pack her shit and get out “told ya they’d kick us out babe…” he said in a tired voice fixing his pants and grabbing her discarded towel Papyrus cleaned Artina up a bit for handing her his jacket and her shorts “where’s the rest of you’re stuff?” she pulled his jacket on “my mom took it to wash it.”

who ever was yelling was getting more angry when no one answered them “Stupid bitch are you deaf or something?“ this caused Papyrus to rush up and nearly ripping the door off it’s hinges causing the security guard who was knocking to shut the hell and back away from the enraged skeleton “call her that again and I’ll rip your balls off..” he hissed before Artina staggered over to him,

the exhausted girl handed the guard her cardkey and yelp when Papyrus lifted her up and bridal style and in a flash they were back at their living room which was a mess there was candy wrappers, soda cans and other garbage everywhere in the center of it all a very sick looking Chara.

The couple looked at each other then at the kid, Papyrus tapped him in the side with his shoe Chara’s maroon eyes snapped open looked up at them muddled, before groaning out “Too much candy…” he hiccupped before passing out. Artina and Papyrus stared a him for a solid minute…

“Meh, he’s fine.”

“Wanna go to bed?”

“Fuck yeah, I feel like I could sleep for days.  
-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=--==-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=


	8. Scenario chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario chapters are snippets, kind of like preference stories,  
> that I'll do when I'm too lazy or can't decide who to pick for a story.

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**AUs! Papyrus x AUs! Artina domestic scenario chapter : the crimson cycle**

**-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-**

 

**Undertale**

Artina laid on her couch to tired and miserable to wanna get up today just as she was dozing off , when her door flew open and a loud booming voice greeted her “SUNNY! IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!…Artina? Are you okay?” Papyrus asked taking in her pjs and pale complexion she seemed off today.

His girlfriend gave him a lazy smile but it seemed forced “Yeah, fine Papy, why?” her skeletal lover just stared at her before sniffing the air around her room “Are you sure? Because you looked tired and…smell odd.” he pried Artina's face turned bright red.

“Yeah? Well Sans always looks tired smells odd! Why don’t you bother him!?”

Papyrus barely dodged a pillow being thrown at him by a sobbing Artina, before running out of the house to Sans for advice on what he did wrong. After a few seconds of laughter from his older brother Sans went very serious "Okay, Pap I need you listen carefully..." and thus a very awkward conversion between the bros and human reproduction.  
**\---=--=-==-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-==-===-==-=--=-=-**

 

** Underswap **

  
Saying Papyrus was a worrywart would be an understatement, as Artina soon learned the fist time she had her monthly cycle around him, Chara nearly had his head torn off when Papyrus thought the boy had stabbed Artina in her sleep or something, the poor kid had to stay with her brother for a few days till everything cooled down and the couple had “The Talk“,

when she came home in not the greatest condition or moods, her movements were kind of sluggish  at first the skeleton didn’t think anything of it, his first thought was a stressful day at work or her staying up all night fixing her “Toys” as he put it; was finally getting to her, that was until she went to take a nap, Papyrus was watching TV when he heard Artina groaning and shuffling about.

he heard her yell “Shit.” before hearing her running to the bathroom and turning on the shower he went to see what the problem was and froze…blood, he could smell blood coming from their room, the skeleton ran in and saw a dime sized stain on the bed sheets before running into the bathroom and saw Artina holding an unused maxi pad glaring at him…”Seriously Pap? We’ve had this talk before!” Artina snapped causing Papyrus to backtrack “Oh, right.”  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-===-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
_**Underfell** _

This was probably the most cutest panic attack Artina has ever seen as Papyrus ran down the school hallways carrying her to nurse Fraye’s office, how did this start? Let’s rewind a bit…see Artina was heading to Ebott Middle school to wait for her boyfriend’s lunch break to start, when the all too familiar pain in her lower abdomen started causing her to crouch down clutching her stomach,

at first she thought that maybe she was sick till she felt something leaking down her leg the tall girl’s eyes narrowed as she saw the little stream of red slowly trail down her leg, “Nearly two months without it, and now you decide to start up?!” she hissed just as Papyrus turned the corner and found her.

“Human, why are you on the ground?” he asked gruffly before taking Artina’s body language and realize she groveling in pain and dropped down to her level grabbing her shoulders, “Artina what’s wrong did someone …” his sockets widened when smelled blood and saw the little specks of red on the pavement next thing she knew Artina was off the ground and being rush inside by a very panicked Papyrus which was pretty funny to see the so called edge lord freaking over a;

“Menstrual cycle? So she‘s not dying?” Papyrus asked trying to keep his cool as Fraye nodded “Just read that pamphlet I gave you, y’all have fun now.” with that the one armed nurse took her leave; the skeleton skimmed had a few lines on the pamphlet "you humans are disgusting..." he sneered causing the nurse to laugh as she walked down the hall, Artina gave the OK to come in the nurses office the former guard walked in to see her sitting on the bed wearing gym clothes, She was surprised when Papyrus suddenly drop to his knees and wrapped his arm around the tall girl's waist and buried his face into her chest “Don’t upset me like that again…”

**-=--=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=**

 

** GasterAU **

Humans were…both terrifying and fascinating the females in particular, the trials they have to go through just for reproduction is by the most interesting thing Papyrus has ever observed, as he watched his wife going through PMS, At he first was concerned when Artina went through a bout of unusual clumsiness such dropping a coffee mug to tripping on her own feet. He found it cute at how flushed and embarrassed she got when ever he caught her mid-fall or saw her trip over nothing.

to her change in eating habits went from healthy to foods and sweets with a high iron and magnesium count to compensate for the minerals she was losing . Or the mood swings Artina went through that frankly worried him a bit.  
Papyrus remembered how he’d nearly banished one of her clients to the void when he had walked in on the unknown male and his crying wife, only for her to start throwing a tantrum about how all men insensitive pricks with “macho” poles up their asses. Before going back to normal.

Then there was the blood. Papyrus hated the smell of it, he got enough of it with the hospital patients and usually under sad horrifying circumstances, so you can imagine how squeamish the skeleton gets when Artina smells like she was hurt and he can’t do anything but wait it out.

However today seemed more tense then usual Artina was avoiding Papyrus and it putting him through a loop, he walked into his home office to see his computer on and open to a search engine that his wife left open: [Facts about sex on your period.]  
the skeleton was sure his entire face was bright marigold as he had noticed she was being extra affectionate during the last 2 days,

but…the was tiny eek behind him Papyrus turned and locked eyes with a red faced Artina there was an awkward silence before the skeleton cleared his non existent throat and led his wife into the bathroom, let’s just say the next time Papyrus met up with his brother Sans wouldn’t stop calling him Count Papula.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-


	9. Underfell: Private lessons p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original plot point for I'm not jealous! but i some how evolved into Artina working as host, I'm not real sure how that happened but it did anyway, thanks for reading....OH! before I forget Artina is like 18-19 in this.

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

 **Underfell: Teacher/Husband Papyrus x Student/Wife Artina**  
**-**  
**Private lessons**  
**.**

Now let’s try again miss Black what’s 13 x 8...”

“104!…ah~”

“…+16 equals 120, tsk, tsk should you know better then to interrupt me,”

“Ha…I sorry…mm~”

Papyrus grinned nuzzling Artina’s neck her back arched as he increased the volume on the vibrator he’d pushed inside her, just grazing her g-spot causing her writhed in the skeleton’s lap he had her hands tied behind her back and legs spread as one of his large hands kneaded at the tall girl’s breast while the other one was busy holding her math book that Papyrus was currently reviewing.  
“Honestly, woman how do you expect to pass anything,” he put the book back on the table. “If you can’t solve a simple math question? Hm?~” he teased bringing phalanges to Artina’s mouth she let out a loud mewl as he played with her tongue savoring the flushed face she was making before checking the time they’ve been studying for almost three hours now…

_{I suppose we‘ll find out how this session worked tomorrow…}_

Artina let out a tired moan when her hands were free and the vibrator was finally stopped and pulled out only to yelp when she was suddenly lifted on to the table turned to face Papyrus who brought her into a kiss before thrusting into her at a fast hard pace hitting her oversensitive core till she came hard she passed out. Papyrus groaned he felt his wife’s walls clench around him, filling her with his hot plasma. As he came down from his high he took note of his wife’s steady breathing “Hmm, so high maintenance.” he mumbled before cleaning her up and putting her to bed.

**The next morning,**

Artina nearly had heart attack when she saw the time, and quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower and got dressed into her uniform and took off towards Ebott high and saw the gate closed “too…easy.” she boasted before using her electricity to hop the fence. Before making her way to her class.

“So, nice of you join us miss Black.” tall girl flinched as the sarcastic tone in Papyrus’s voice as he kept he eyes on the board “I trust you’re late for a _reason_ , right?” he teased the orange haired girl flushed before coming up with something

“I fell asleep st-studying.” the rest of the class laughed as former guard smirked before turning to face the class to quiet them down “All, that we all here,… _(sigh)_ yes Helga what is it?” the skeleton mentally rolled his eyes at the preppy blonde who had her hand.

“Mr. Eras I think Artina needs to be punished for disrupting mine and the classes time.” she said in a sweet voice causing the skeleton to mentally cringe at the tone as he was watched the blond cast a smug look at his wife who sent back a challenging gaze right back at the whelp.

“Miss Jennings, I believe being ridiculed by your peers is punishment enough.”

“But she,”

“And I speak for everyone present that your interruptions’ are more disruptive, then a tardy girl’s arrival to class would you agree?”

“…”

“I thought so, now then Black to your seat, everyone pencils out eyes on desks, we have a math test to day.”

The class groaned in dismay as Papyrus handed out test sheets as he passed the desks briefly pausing at Artina’s giving her a quizzical look as if wanting to ask what was going on between her and Helga before continuing his round, to the front of the class, round the end of the class Papyrus was confused when Helga skipped up to his desk handing her finished test along with a lewd and detailed note he resisted to throw right it back at the blonde.

before tending to the rest of his students, luckily for the skeleton karma seemed to turn in his favor as Helga had earn herself a pathetic 32 on her test and a 5 on her little…clip note’s grammar.

Artina managed to earn herself a 95 which was acceptable, Papyrus would take little glances at her during the test and would smirk every time she would blush and squirm in her seat _(Seems my private lessons are working.)_ he mused to himself before turning his attention to the remaining students…student “Let’s move it along Vargas.” the skeleton urged as bell rang for lunch “…just do it in the Library.” he hissed at the jock before leaving the room.

When Papyrus went to one of the storerooms for extra dry erase markers, when he was ambushed by Helga “What do you want Jennings?” the blonde smiled sweetly at him before loosening her tie and tried to push herself against him only for the skeleton to use a discarded cardboard tube to push the blond back.

“Did you read my note? I told you to meet me here about my math grade~”

“Oh, is that what hideous pink chicken scratch said?”

“…hehe, anyway my mom said she’d take my phone away if I flunked so I was wondering I could maybe do something to change you mind?~”

“Well, there is one thing I think could help.~”

“Oh?~”

Helga leaned into kiss him only to recoil in confusion was paper hit her lips instead she heard the door slam shut, her eyes opened and she pulled the paper off her face, Helga nearly screamed when she saw it was the note she gave him with all the spelling corrected and a big fat **F** stamped on it with the words **[You have failed to meet all my standards.]** written under it. As she gawked at the note there was a knock at the door,

Thinking Mr. Eras had changed his mind Helga unbutton her shirt a bit that opened the door only to find Betty Comber standing there “What do you want brace face?” she sneered causing the black haired girl to back up a bit “Oh, Mr. Eras told me to tell you that I’m your new math tutor,” Betty informed with a lisp then pointed behind the blonde “and …to smile for the camera.” Helga’s brow furrowed before whirling around and looked up to see a camera on the storeroom ceiling.

“What the fuck? Those weren’t there before!?”

“Yeah, They installed them after Caleb Vargas was caught having sex with Mindy and her sister Lindsay, in the auditorium storeroom.”

“I think I’m gonna hurl?”

 **{Wheeze}** “Please don’t do that on me!” **{wheeze}**


	10. Underfell Private lessons 2-2

 

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

 **Underfell: Teacher/Husband Papyrus x Student/Wife Artina**  
**-**  
**Private lessons**  
**.**

Meanwhile

Artina was on the roof resting her eyes whilst her brain was gnawing on the anxiety of her math results sure she was married to the skeletal bloke, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna freely give her that information…. even if she does to his drunken quote “pops his joints in _all_ the right places.”

she let a loud snort “Scotty sure had laugh at that.” “Prescott had a good laugh at what?” the familiar voice of Papyrus broke her out of her thoughts, Artina mints eyes locked with his red ones “just a little remembering a little drunk talk.”

she mused as the skeleton took a seat next to her before pulling her on to his lap “You’re not allowed to drink.” he stated huskily pulling her shirt collar down nuzzling into his wife’s neck lapping at his mark on her neck causing her gasp “I’m also not allowed…ha.. O-on the roof but that doesn’t stop me.~”

Artina pointed out her only response was a husky chuckle before the click of Pap’s belt buckle unclipping he pushed her back a bit “You’re sure eager today?~” She teased running her fingers along the skeleton’s mandible letting her static send little shock waves down his spine.

“Trying to get as much of me before exam week?” the orange haired girl inquired as her hands left his face and traveled along his ribs, causing Papyrus to let out a noise that sounded like a purr mixed with a growl when Artina leaned into nip and lick at his collarbone before the familiar red glow in his pelvic area started growing, The skeleton pushed her back again and pulled his pants down freeing his member “Suck.”

Papyrus ordered the mint eyed girl complied teasing him bit by licking his tip and along his shaft causing him to growl “Woman…” he hissed before she took him all in and began bobbing her head slowly; with a growl he gripped the back of Artina’s forcing her to go faster while she was sucking him off, Artina was oblivious to red etco-tendrils slithering out from behind her husband’s back;

and slowly making their up her skirt and shirt, until one found it’s way under her underwear and tease her heated entrance causing the girl to hum in confusion and tried to see what was touching her, Only for Papyrus to groan “Don’t stop…” she felt him twitch he was close Artina’s hands stroking his femur sending static shockwaves up his spine causing him snarl “Oh dammit all!“ before shuddering to a stop and coming in her mouth Artina gagged a little but managed to swallow his plasma,

  
taking a few moments to compose himself “How long have you had these?“ Papyrus froze when he got a look at Artina her face was flushed as one tendril was wrapped around her right thigh and up her skirt and another was around her waist slipped under her shirt teasing her breasts but what he was more focus a small trail of his cum slowly seeping down the corner of her mouth with a smirk she wiped it off with her thumb and licked it off before tilting her head.

“well?~” Papyrus's face turned bright rusty orange before the tall girl could ask if he was alright, or wonder if she went too far with her little tease just now. his tendrils yanked Artina of the floor, pulled her underwear off and forced her legs open and down on to his lap; bring his face to hers the skeleton gave her a predatory grin and growling “Bad girl.~”

and bringing his wife into a rough kiss he thrusted into her hard, causing the orange haired girl to scream into the kiss; as his momentum sped up causing Artina to let out sounds of pleasure and pain, as the human tried to keep up with her monster lover, who was making weird sounds as he continued to ram her into next week.

“ ~~ _Ym ynnuS, uoy t‘nod wonk woh chum I evol uoy_~~ … ” She mewled feeling him lift her legs up over his shoulders causing him to hit a spongy area as her back arched Papyrus growled into her shoulder _~~“ll’I yortesd enoyna ohw seirt ot ekat ym Anitra morf em!"~~_ ,  

Artina let out a choked sob as her walls clenched around his cock, Papyrus growled thrust were getting shallow and desperate with one last pump.

Artina’s toes curled as her mind went blank spots filled her vision, as she buried her face into her hands to cover her scream. while Papyrus snarled into her shoulder as he came to shuddering halt filling his wife with his hot plasma. Just as the bell rang for fourth period, as the coupled laid there on the roof catching their breaths. Papyrus was resting his head on Artina’s chest listening to her heartbeat drumming against her chest the sound was making almost made him forget where they were.

“p-Pa…Papy?”

“hm…”

“we’re at school…”

“mm, hmm…(sits straight up.)…shit.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

**Extra:**

**After the couple got straightened out they both agreed that they were way too tired to stick around for the rest of the day, Papyrus called and said he had an appointment to attend to. and to have Fraye sub in for him, well Artina she didn’t really do anything she walked right out the gate, Papyrus picked her up drove them both home.**

**However later that night Fraye texted them to be more QUIET next time.**


	11. Undetale Papyrus: not so innocent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy starts having some very impure thoughts about Artina

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Undertale virgin! Papyrus x Artina**

  
**Not so innocent**

Artina was stumped she couldn’t get what was up with Papyrus’s mood for the last week or so everything was pretty much the same as any other day…well unless you count Papyrus walking in on her changing he saw everything and since then he’d avoiding her when ever the tall girl tried to call him out on it he just stuttered an excuse and run away!

of course what Artina didn’t see was the bright orange blush on his cheeks and his soul beating a mile a minute under his shirt, another thing is when ever she hung around with Scotty, Mettaton, or any guy or …sometimes girls, Papyrus would always give them this look like he was sizing them up waiting for them to try something. Which was very out of character for her tall sugar skull…Just what is going on?

Meanwhile…

Papyrus was a mess he couldn’t get Artina out of his head every time he looked at her all he think about was her bare body and how much he wanted to feel what it felt like to have her around him moaning his name …The skeleton shook his head (think about Jerry in a cocktail dress.)

The skeleton shuddered in disgust before jumping back to Artina then letting out snort Sans would go catatonic if he ever knew that sweet innocent Papyrus wasn’t so innocent…hell he was 190 (Monster equivalent to an 18-19 year old)! He already knew what sex was, ever since he found those playboy magazines and that anatomy textbook in the dump.

The tall skeleton walked down the street when his phone rang causing him to jump a bit checked there was a single text from Artina: [meet me at the beach, we need to talk.] Papyrus felt his body go cold he heard about these sort of messages they mean bad news the breaking up kind of bad news…I left her alone for so long she doesn’t want me anymore!” he thought to himself

with a whimper the anxious skeleton rode his bike due his car being in the shop and found Artina sitting on the beach drawing little designs in the sand with a heavy soul he slowly made his way over to her, the orange haired noticed him “Hey there stranger!” she greeted as Papyrus paused at her cheery attitude “Fancy seeing you here.” the skeleton forced a smile “Yep! Small world.” he played along as Artina stood up and dusted herself off.

“s..So why did you call me here?”

“No reason I just wanted to…”

“To talk right? Well we’re talking!”

Artina was taken aback at the skeleton sudden snap and sharpness in his tone she was going to ask if everything was alright before something cold and wet landed on her shoulder causing her to blink and look up at the sky.

Papyrus followed her gaze and within seconds the two of them were caught in a downpour, Artina let out yelp as The skeleton pulled her into a run and up to the road towards his bike there was no effing way she was riding a metal bike lightning storm especially then her boyfriend could turn into a dust pile!

“Papy wait!”

“WHaT Why? We’re gonna get blown away out here!”

“I know that but, metal and storms don’t mix!”

“Then how do we get? Wait where are we going?”

Artina led him into the nearby woods towards a cabin almost running into the door the tall girl reach into her overall shorts and pull out a key before unlocking the door and the couple wasted no time running in and slamming the door shut Artina let out a sigh then rested her back against the door;

only to look up and see Papyrus gazing down at her staring at the water dripping down her legs the skeleton felt it suddenly hard to breathe as the tips of his phalanges dug into the door “Papy?” The skeleton snapped out of his trance turned bright orange and backed away from her and only to trip on a small puddle of water and fall backwards letting out a startled “nyeh!~” on the way down causing his girlfriend to rush over to him.

“Oh, slag Papyrus are you-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“Oh……ok.”

“N- wait Artina I didn’t …”

It was too late, the tall girl had disappeared into dark cabin the lights came one a few seconds later he heard a door slam before silently standing up and looking around the place normally, he would be running around checking every nook and cranny asking how everything right down to the doorstop worked…but now he’s made himself sad and his favorite human gonna leave him!

Papyrus suddenly felt odd like a spark had gone off, he couldn’t just give up on Artina! He should be a man and tell her she was his! With his new found courage marched straight to the room the tall girl had walked into only to freeze up.

when he came face to face with a very naked Artina about to take a bath the two of them stared at each other for a while, before the mint eyed girl sighed stepping into the bath closing the curtain blocking his view the skeleton snapped out of his daze when his girlfriends dejected voice called out.

“what is it Papyrus?”

“…um…nyeh uh… I want t- I want to talk.”

“Oh, a little late for that yeah?”

“Grr…nyeh, fuck it.”

Artina nearly jump out of her skin when she heard Papyrus curse, she heard the bathroom door lock she peeked passed the curtain to see the skeleton taking his clothes off causing her blush and skink into the tub, _{What’s going on here?!}_ she mentally screamed before Papyrus joined her in the large tub keeping his back to her as sank into the water he let out a content sigh as he got used to the warm water,

while his girlfriend gawked at him this was way out of character for him and oddly she kind of liked it, the tall girl stiffened a bit when she noticed her boyfriend’s gaze on her he kept peeking at her over his shoulder,  
after some mental debate Artina went over to and wrapped her arms around him causing the tall monster to tense up at sudden contact his whole face erupted into a bright orange when her hands started to wander along his ribs Papyrus grunted when she found a sensitive area and scraped her nails along it.

“wha-nyehh~ What are Y-you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“C-could you be a little ca, ngh!

“just relax…”

Papyrus let out a groan as Artina licked and bit at his neck, her other hand traced the length of his spine and slowly going lower to his coaxes causing him to grunt and buck his hips as her fingers rubbed and traced circles along his pubis, “A-nyahh~ Artina, st-stop!”

The mint eyed girl stop the ministrations as Papyrus caught his breath before turning his body around to face her, “what’s wrong Papy did you not like that?” the skeleton’s right eye lit up in a orange swirl before focusing on his thoughts “It-it’s not that, I’ve never done…uh.” Artina blinked at him confused what the heck happened to that bold skeleton a few minutes ago?

“Oh, well have you ever made out or-”

“Only with you, why do you think I only you touch me like that?”

“But I thought you and Metta-”

“Oh-ho _No_ , as much as i like him, he’s just my friend and that’s just fan based admiration,…why have you?”

“My first and only time, was with Scotty we _**really** _ don't like talking about it.”

Papyrus‘s aura seemed to darkened as he made a mental note to have a talk with Scotty, before being pulled out of his thoughts by Artina tracing circles along his ribs “that’s okay, we can stop if-” the tall monster made point by trapping her between himself and the bath wall “That’s my point I don’t know if I can.” he said voice dropping a few octaves as his orange eye gazed down at his human hungrily.

Artina smirked at before pulling him into a kiss which Papyrus instantly melted into pulling the orange haired girl on to his lap she felt him nip on her bottom lip opened her mouth letting his tongue slip in.  
Artina let out a mewl when one of his bony hand started to knead and tease her breast Papyrus broke away from her so the human could breathe he leaned into her ear “That was cute sound just now, I wanna hear it again~” the tall monster helped mint eyed girl readjust her position so he get more access to her chest.  
(thank-god they were about the same height!) the orange haired girl let out a moan as Papyrus’s tongue played with her right breast while his other hand was kneading at her left, Artina gripped to her lover's shoulder causing him groan from the sensation of her nails scraping along his scapula,

as heat began to envelop her body and nether regions causing her to reach down to help her need only for Papyrus to grab her wrist and give her a warning growl Artina whined from his sudden aggression and from him stopping his ministrations before the skeleton pulled into a another kiss,

The orange haired girl gasped into the kiss confused when she felt something poking her inner thigh; there was a faint glow underwater as she pulled away and gawked down at the glowing orange member which seemed to be made from the same magic as Papyrus’s tongue _{How the heck did he even know what…?}_

the skeleton seemed to have sense her befuddlement “I found an anatomy book.” he stated scratching the back of his skull “that and our magic tends to transfigure with who or whatever our partner is.” Papyrus’s grip tightened on Artina’s hip when she curiously ran her fingers along the length of his member causing a little drip of pre-plasma? To seep out he gasped before looking at her warily unsure if she still even wanted to.

“Do you still want to-”

“yes, and I’m very sure of that!”

“in the tub? I mean I’m worried about water getting trapped in;”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Papyrus positioned himself at Artina’s heated entrance before she stopped him for a second “do you mind taking it slow? It’s been a while.” the skeleton nodded as he slowly helped her ease on to him Artina’s eyes teared up as she felt Papyrus length inside her causing her walls to stretch and contract, the skeleton noticed the tears seemed rattled from it “Ar-Arty am I h-hurting yo-you?” he went to pull out only for her grasp his hands and shook her head.

“don’t stop.” she whimpered “but you’re crying!” he whined she just smiled and rested her head against his shoulder “I’m alright, you’re just bigger, ha~” she sighed as Papyrus’s cheeks turned florescent orange,  
they stood still for a few moments “Papy, you can move.” she said the skeleton was still hesitant so Artina took over she rolled her hips letting out a tiny moan Papyrus let out a yelp when he felt a pulsing warmth around him.

“Nyeh…S-sunny it’s really hot inside of you.~”

“D-don’t say stuff like t ahn~”

Papyrus surprised Artina a bit when he grip on to her hips and started bouncing her at a slow deep pace the mint eyed girl gasped the sensations going up her back as she helped Papyrus speed up the tempo of their pace causing the bathwater to slouch around, at some point the water started draining one of them must have accidentally pulled the plug… neither of them had noticed as they were too caught in each other to care,

Artina wasn’t sure how but somehow they found they’re way out of the tub and on to the floor she’d ended up under Papyrus with her legs thrown over his shoulders as he kept thrusting into her as her body felt hot and light as her skeletal lover hit a bundle of nerves her back arched as she screamed his name in ecstasy, Papyrus on the other hand thought he was hurting her.

But, was confused when she started begging him to keep going, the skeleton cautiously studied her reaction, every time his member hit that some spot over and over again Papyrus’s eye was almost the same color as a campfire as he felt Artina’s walls clench around as his pace got sloppier as Artina pulled him closer to her sobbing out his name as she came, Papyrus followed a few moments later biting into her shoulder as he filled her with his plasma.

A few minutes of them coming down from their highs Artina yelped a bit when Papyrus had climbed off her and put on his pants and putting his shirt on the tall girl and suddenly lifted her off the floor and walking out the bathroom before looking around the cabin curiously “It’s the door on the right.” the skeleton looked at her “you’re looking for the bedroom…right?” Papyrus blushed before walking into the room she directed him to and settling into bed.

“Hu-Artina?”

“Hm?”

“Whose house is this?”

“Ours.”

“wha-wha? But we live with Sans and Miss Zaal.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk about, Sans and I talked and we agreed that we both want you to be happy, that and since he saw me naked it’s been way to awkward around the house..”

“NYEH?!?! When did my brother see you undressed?!”

“Three weeks before you did,…I think?” Artina mumbled as she snuggled next to her boney lover, while Papyrus made a mental note to have a _little chat_ with both his brother and Scotty before drifting off to sleep.

\--=-==--=-=-=  
if it sucks I know, UT Papyrus is just too darn sweet for his own good! 


	12. Swapfell: Hello nurse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy gets a little under the weather, so Nurse Arty decides to look after him.

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**Sick swapfell! Papyrus x Artina**

_**Hello nurse!** _

Papyrus groaned in both nausea and frustration as he was hit by another hot flash causing his head to throb, figures only he would get sick and on his day off no less! you’d think being a skeleton he was immune to illness but this damn cold proved otherwise he even sent Artina away c’os he didn’t know if or what would happen if humans could get sick from a monster illnesses…

The skeleton let out a huff as he kick his blanket off in a an attempt to relieve some of the heat before going to grab his water bottle when he swore he could hear Artina humming and he footsteps heading towards their room “Arty? Thought I told yo…(spurt)!” Papyrus did a spit take when he looked up in the doorway too see Artina in a nurse’s outfit.

she noticed his shell shocked express and smirked “aw, is my big bad puddin pop not feeling well?~” she asked with a mock pout as she walked to him and sat on the bed next to him her skirt riding up to show she was his favorite pair of underwear the blood orange ones with the silver lace,

he opened his mouth but no words came out just a weird croaky sound causing his mate to look in feigned concern before reaching over and checking his forehead, damn her cool hands felt nice on his hot skull right now “Hmmm, you are pretty hot.~”

she mused okay usually by now something happens and he wakes up…his sockets surveyed the room as if Muffet was about to roll in on unicycle juggling his brother, sister-in-law and three chainsaws, when that didn’t happen he slowly turned his gaze back at Artina who was smiling mischievously at him the skeleton swallowed hard.

“This ain’t a dream is it?”

“Sure ain’t puddin pop…[shifts a little so she straddling him]”

“F-fuck…Y‘know I might not..”

“ah-ah no moving big guy let nurse Tina take care of you. Hm?~

She climbed off him and walked out of the bedroom and the way her hips swayed with every step he was very tempted to follow her but his damn body ached from his fucking fever “it’s not fair” Papyrus hissed under his breath just as Artina came back with a wash basin “aw is my patient having a tantrum?”

she teased causing the skeleton tense up at her playful tone she knows how much that riles him up as Papyrus sat up only for the orange haired girl to him push back “Ah, ah, what did I say?” she said reminding him of her ‘No moving’ rule causing him pout as Artina started to unbutton his shirt.

The skeleton shuddered feeling something cold and wet trail down his ribs he looked and saw Artina wiping him down with a wet washcloth he let out a pleased sigh as she reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow giving him a nice view down her shirt… no bra.

  
Papyrus kept his eyes glued to her chest unaware of small trail of drool slowly going down his mandible that was until Artina licked it off causing his non existent breath to hitch as she went from his chin to pressing a kiss to his teeth she licked his gold fang asking him to open his mouth.

Papyrus wasted no time letting her tongue slipping in only to gag suddenly when he tasted something bitter go down his non-existent throat the skeleton groaned in confusion as Artina grinded her hips to distract him it worked kind of as the friction caused him to buck against her causing her to moan before pulling away a string of orange plasma and saliva connecting their tongues.

“What the hell did you give me” he croaked resisting the urge to touch her “Just some sugar to help your medicine go down~” she winked and held up a pill bottle that held cold tablets from the snowdin pharmacy. Papyrus glared at her.

“You put that in your mouth?!”

“Hey don’t scold me! It was the only way I could get you to take your medicine! Stubborn man…”

“And what would have if you had swallowed it instead? you don’t know what that does to humans!”

“…well, according to Undyne probably nothing because of our _‘activities’_ my body has an immunity to some magic drugs.”

The skeleton looked up at her somewhat skeptical before his human leaned and kissed the crack on his forehead, “I wanna see how much I can tease you before you…snap~“ Artina said giving him a lust filled smirk before lowering to his neck Papyrus arched his back when Artina bit and ran her tongue along some of his old scars,

his hands gripped and clawed at the bed sheets doing everything in his power not to move or touch the teasing minx but god damn it he was failing the tall monsters eye lit up like a Christmas tree, felt her hands slip into his sweatpants teasing his pubis, the skeleton started panting as his need and fever clouded his mind “Ar…rgh! Tina…let ahh~.”

Papyrus was when his member formed and Artina gave him a giddy look before lower her face between his legs a gave his tip a lick before taking his length into her mouth and started bobbing her head switching speed at random times, Papyrus growled in frustration as he grinded his teeth and he dug his phalanges into the mattress so hard that he was sure that he’d torn hole into soft surface,

Artina hummed when she felt his dick twitch he was close when suddenly she stop and pulled from him causing Papyrus to snarl at her the tall girl seem to pay him no mind as she slowly slipped her hands into her panties and started playing with herself the mint eyed girl moaned and whined while looking at the seething skeleton who slowly sat himself up looked at her with a clouded predatory glint in his eye.

The tall girl pushed her luck adding another finger and started pumping harder “ha…puddin pop? Did you ngh…want something?~” that was the straw that broke the camel’s back as Papyrus growled and suddenly pinned her into the mattress; pulling her fingers out of her and pinning them above her head before yanking her underwear off,

the feverish skeleton stared down at Artina who tried to look innocent like she’s done nothing to rile him up before entering her with quick thrust immediately hitting her good spot causing Artina screamed and arch her back Papyrus sped up his sloppy tempo not that his mate noticed she was too caught up trying to remember how to breathe as he threw her leg over his shoulder Papyrus’s fangs scraped along Artina neck before biting into her shoulder piercing the skin the sudden shock of pain, erratic pace mixed in with heat from her monster’s fever finally undid them.

Artina let out a tiny mewl feeling Papyrus fill her with his plasma , before collapsing on top of her; the mint eyed girl look down at her shoulder when she felt the skeleton lapping at her shoulder, cleaning the blood seeping out of his mark then rested his head on her chest panting as he slowly remembered he had a cold his eyes slowly found hers as he gave Artina a tired glare “ya better hope ya never get sick toots, c’os **Dr Eras** ain’t a kind man…” he tiredly hissed Artina giggled at him before helping him back to bed and helped herself to a shower, before joining him in bed….

  
Let’s just say Papyrus wasn’t joking when Artina did end up sick she still has a stethoscope shaped bruise on her right butt cheek.


	13. Not a chapter

Not Chapter just a small notice! I have a an NSFW BLOG now here's link for that: [MidnightSkeleghoul](http://themidnightskeleghoul.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out for announcements and shit, it's pretty empty c'os I just made it like an hour ago, and as for fanart and stuff no need to ask knock yourself out! just remember to credit me! thank you and have a pleasant evening or morning!


	14. FellWolf Papyrus! cabin fever 1-2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**LTSBs:**

  
**Cabin fever**

  
**Fell!wolves (Au by Sanpar on Tumblr)**

The Past

A little girl named Artina was camping with her mother and older brother for the summer. when she got lost in the woods, mainly because her dick of a brother ditch her 12 year old self to make out with some chick he met at the lake! Hopefully their mom finds him gives him a piece of her mind…

she smirked picturing the fearful look on E.J.’s face once he shows up at their cabin without her, the tween year old giggled to herself when the sound of a twig snapping caused her to jump and whirled around only to get tackled and thrown off her feet by a boney mass with ears!

She shrieked as the mass yelped because the two of them ended up rolling down a hill and into a pit! Artina groaned rubbing her head, what the hell hit her!? The girl’s mint eyes scanned the darkness of the pit and saw a what she thought was a skeleton monster child till she saw the ears and tail,

a Skele-wolf? A Wereskull? Whatever you’d call it was now awake and was staring right back at her he’d almost be cute what with the fluffy tail and ears that were too big on him, but the pissed off look and the way he was looking a her like she was dinner, told her to get the fuck outta dodge!

The tween ducked when the skele-pup lunged at her he jumped over her, straight into a wall causing her to laugh at him, the pup didn’t seem to like that a and growled in pain and frustration,

Artina’s laughter died down when she saw the skeleton now had a large crack going down his right eye and snapped his jaws at her when she tried to reach out to him “Don’t touch me!” he snarled causing her to gawk at him

“you can talk?!”

Of course I can _Prey_ , what of it?”

“Well y…wait, I ain’t no one's prey! mutt!?”

“I’m a wolf! you spotted whelp!”

The two of them slammed their foreheads together, and growled at each other when a yapping noise got their attention, and saw a mangy gray canine pack glaring at them “Crap, coyotes!” Artina hissed trying to stand only to find her leg pinned under a large log.

The wolf pup’s ears folded back and his tail spiked up “b-Back off, she’s my prey!” he attempted to growl only for it to come out as a whine, suddenly the alpha of the pack lunged at them;

the skele-pup’s eyes closed only to hear a yelp when he opened them and saw the coyote twitching and convulsing as it’s body gave off weird static discharge, he looked back at his prey and saw the same electricity forming in her hands.

“Anyone else wanna play?” she hissed one coyote stepped forward and met the same fate as it alpha before they got the message, and ran off with their tails between their legs. Artina sighed as the pressure from her energy dispersed, only for the wolf pup to speak up.

“I wouldn’t keep my guard down if I were you prey.” his eyes glared at her “you still have me to deal with.” the orange-ette snort “Oh I’m so scared!~” she tease before turning to him seriously “Listen Scooby-Doofus I’m not scared of you.” she hissed not missing the spark of challenge in his eyes as she continued,

“and like it or not we’re stuck here, unless you willing to make a deal.”

“What you getting at Prey?”

“You and I are friends, for now.”

“Ha! What do you take me for Whelp? As if someone like me would ever be friends with you!?”

Artina’s eye twitched as the skele-pup kept laughing “Look at what our options mutt, get mauled by a pack of coyotes in small dark hole?” The Skele-pup stopped laughing she was right those damn moguls will be back at some point “or help get this log off my leg and work together to survive.” his eyes narrowed “What do I get out of it?” she thought for a moment “Me. I guess? I don’t really have anything to give you.”

she watched as the skele-pup seemed to think it over, before summoning a bone and wedged it between the log and the pit floor. using his weight the skele-pup pushed down on the bone causing it to lift the log off her leg.

luckily it wasn’t broken just really numb, the tween stomped it a few times to get some feeling back into it, before turning back at her temporary partner the two of them at each other apprehensively,

they were examining each other he was about 3’9 and wearing a large sports jacket that covered most of his arms and legs. that resembled a wolf‘s front and back paws , his tail twitched in mild annoyance when he realized she was taller then him. and wearing a large gray long sleeve shirt and red scarf and brown shorts and sandals. Artina fiddled with her scarf before speaking up.

“Thanks.”

“D-don’t get the wrong idea, you’re my pr-”

“Artina! My name is Artina Black, What’s yours?”

“Tsk, you’re not worthy enough to know my title p-”

“Papyrus?”

The skele-pup blanched and gawked at her “How the hell?!” she did a twirling motion with her finger, “your jackets inside out, your names written inside.” Papyrus’s cheeks turned blood orange.

  
and quickly fixed his jacket, under his jacket he was wearing a black shirt and shorts, the skele-pup put his jacket back on and turned to her “Now that we’re done here what now?” he asked ignoring the heat on his cheeks as the girl giggled at him.

Artina cleared her throat before reaching into her short pockets, pulling her flashlight key chain out and lighting their surroundings, and saw an old sign which Papyrus tried to read “ec-ecto, ichy o, my-mi memes means?” as the freckled face girl rolled her eyes

“Echo mines.” the skele-pup flushed “I knew that! I was just testing you.” he defended as she hummed not buying it, “I think I know where we are.” she said pointing in the directing the light where the coyotes went.

“Not that way, It’s a bad place.” Papyrus stated glaring deeper into the darkness, it smelled like death and rot; he looked over to where the sign was buried and sniffed the air it smelled safe, that must have been how the coyotes got in and out.

With a huff he grubbed the sort of human’s sleeve and dragged her down the rocky plateau they were standing on, the rest of their journey to the outside consisted of them bickering while begrudgingly army crawling through a small burrow the coyotes made.

it wasn’t until they saw some light in the distance that the two children heard growling they froze as Papyrus looked up at Artina “speed up as fast you can, and don’t look back.” he growled as the two of them scrambled to the surface,

they both yelped when then fell again only to land on the mine entrance floor and heard the coyotes gaining up on them, Papyrus grabbed Artina’s arm and dragged her over into the woods; it was getting darker now and harder to navigate, as they ran deeper into the forest the twelve year old screamed when she tripped on a root and hit her head knocking herself out.

Papyrus whirled around and pulled Artina into his arms as the coyote pack found them. the skele-pup was scared shitless! But, stood his ground glaring and snarling at the pack eyes ablaze, when suddenly the coyotes back off a few started to whimper before running off in fear.

at first Papyrus thought he was the one who scared them till he caught the scent of mustard and ozone. he cautiously turned around to see his older brother and an unknown blaster in the distance, Sans saw him and the girl in his arms before turning to the growling skull.

“Hey! I help you! you help me, we found them. Now, take you master‘s brat beat it!” he hissed teleporting over to his brother, and yanking the unconscious girl from, Papyrus who protested and tried to grab her only to pull her scarf off, he whimpered as Sans placed Artina on the blaster’s head and watched as it flew off with her into the night.

That was the last time either of them saw each other, or so they thought …

**7 years later…**

Artina pulled the headphones out of her ears as she stared at her childhood cabin it was in good shape… considering her family hasn’t used it in a while. Why was she here one might ask?

Well after weeks of nagging her mother finally cave and let her move out, and where else could she go? But, the place her mom kept saying no visiting ever again?

The nineteen year old smirked as found memories replayed in her head mostly of her brother getting yelled at by their mom.  
for sneaking out or bringing girl’s over, when he was sharing a room with his sister, or ditching her in the back roads so he could go hang out somewhere. [Yeah UF!E.J. is a jackass.]

However there was one memory that always stuck with her, Papyrus that bratty puppy wonder if he even remembers her? Doubtful, to him she was probably just a piece of meat that got away, the tall girl giggled to herself,  
as her good eye looked over the old but sturdy house and the surrounding area before walking inside, unaware of the pair of red glowing eyes watching her from the woods.

 

 


	15. Fellwolves! Papyrus 2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artina meets Papyrus again and soon finds out, he wants to eat her, just not in a bloody gory way that she thinks.

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some of these stories contain mature content that may be offensive to some readers! So, if you’re under 18...STOP READING! And find something else! Thank you.**

  
**Undertale various AUs Papyrus x OC one shots**

**LTSBs:**

**Cabin fever 2-2**  
**Bad moon** **rising**

  
**Fell!wolves (Au by Sanspar on Tumblr)**

A few weeks after Artina had everything unpacked and settled, things started happening. whenever she had left her laundry out to dry, it would go missing or be found torn to shreds or thrown about the yard.

Someone ripped her fence apart; it was a heavy wooden fence the only way to even damage that thing would be with a sledgehammer or ramming a truck through it!

And the most annoying would be, the campers randomly showing confused why she was in their rental, and wouldn’t believe Artina when she informed them that, they were trespassing on her property, until that skeleton guy who manages the rental stand.

Sam? Snas? Or was it Sands? Whatever, would shows up in his truck and say some disgruntled employee put her house in the rental index as a prank,  
pissing off the campers and embarrassing Artina who's been walked in on more than once while changing or stark naked from the shower.

The most unsettling thing that’s happened; is when she had her friends Scotty and Paula over; next thing they knew Scotty’s car alarm started going off! Everyone went out to investigate and found the car trashed like something huge took a few swings at it!

Scotty reasoned that maybe it was a bear, there were claw marks and it looked like something chewed on the car's tires. But, Artina was smarter then this, a bear wouldn’t have ran off so fast! And would have probably stuck around alarm or not to get at ever it thought was in the car…,

After calling someone to pick up her friends and tow their car, Her mint eye slowly found it’s way to her large garage, and thought she saw something duck behind it.

angry the tall girl took a few short strides over and found nothing, with a growl she punched the side of her garage causing some of her static to disperse and pop the garage lights before glaring out into forest.

“I Don’t know who fucks out there! Or why you have it out for me!”

“But I ever find you, it won’t go unpunished! or my name isn’t Artina Macyday Black!!”

With that Artina stomped into her house and slammed the door, not noticing the tall figure hop off her roof and stare at her through the window fiddling with a red scarf around it’s neck, before taking off into the woods.

A few days passed without incident or vandalism to her property, Artina assumed it was some rowdy campers or teenagers being assholes, she had chat with the Cabin rental manager.  
Sans he told her before she reclaimed the house; teens would occasionally throw parties in the yard and try to break in so he and his little brother had to break it up

…He had younger brother? Huh, Sans never mentioned it before, or maybe he did. but, she was too pissed off at the time to remember, well whatever if she ever sees him she’ll be sure to say hi or something.

While deep in thought Artina wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, and found herself in a clearing a few miles from her house, she heard a leaves and twigs snap before dodging a large mass that lunged at her!

she heard a growl and whirled around to see a large skeleton monster in a shredded black jacket. But, what got the orange-ette’s attention was her old red scarf, the black wolf ears, bushy tail and paws, her eye widened and before she could even say anything, the skele-wolf jumped to his feet and ran at her growling swiping at her.

trying to hit the girl who dodged with little effort, as the skele-wolf “running won’t do you any good woman.” he growled as she ducked a kick “Oh, so it’s woman now? Not prey? How mean mutt.” she huffed causing Papyrus hesitate for a moment before glowering at Artina was in a defensive stance “I’m a wolf, whelp,” he sneered as the tall girl giggled at him the wolf’s sockets narrowed.

“what are you laughing at!?”

“your jacket’s inside out again, **Pup** yrus.~”

“I you- was that a pun!?…” _{immediately checks his jacket.}_

“Made ya look!”

Papyrus eyes snapped to where the human was standing to find her gone, a small note left in her place, luckily he can read now all it said was : _[Catch me if you can!~ <3]_

She was teasing him! With a growl he crumpled the note in his hand and glared off in the direction of his prey’s dwelling was the hunt was on!

For weeks they’d had been playing cat and mouse, Papyrus would jump or ambush her and every time Artina would outsmart him or Sans would interrupt them.

Asking something about, if her mother was coming by anytime soon or has asking about him, that stopped when she gave the short skele-wolf’s her mom’s number and he stopped bothering her.

The whole time this has been going on Papyrus’s one-sided rivalry towards Artina turned into need and desire, he was going to trap her no matter what and will destroy anyone who tries to take _his prey_ from him again,

the sound of thunder caused Papyrus to snapped his head to the sky; a chill of fear slowly crawled up his spine; letting out a small whine as he caught sight of dark clouds and sheet lighting,

a storm was coming Papyrus hated storms, Period. A huge crash of thunder caused him to yelp and run to the closest place he knew Artina’s.

Needless to say Artina was more than a little shocked when she opened her front door and was knocked off her feet by a terrified Papyrus. She looked at giant skele-wolf who was shaking like a leaf,

it was almost funny till a large boom cause him to curl into ball, he’s scared of thunder! Wow... she always thought that only applied to house dogs, guess she was wrong the tall girl slowly got up and went to shut the door,

Then checking on Papyrus to find him missing, she walk around her house checking closets and her basement. Until, she found a black fluffy tail poking out of her bathtub with a shivering whimpering mass behind the curtain; looks like she wasn’t taking a shower tonight.

If this were a anime or fan fiction, not that she reads them or anything…this is the part where she’d comfort him. But, considering he kind of wants to eat her, it’s not gonna happen, with a huff she went to change into her pajamas before heading to bed.

But, not before throwing a blanket over Papyrus who was still curled up in her bathtub, a few hours later Papyrus woke up confused, the storm had passed and the moon was out and he had no idea where he was! then he remembered he ran like a weakling to Artina‘s home,

He growled to himself feeling humiliated and ready to rectify his mistake skele-wolf got out of the tub and went to find his prey. Till, he caught the scent of something faintly… enticing, and it was coming from her laundry hamper, he opened it and found a small cloth he sniffed it a small shudder went through his body.

the scent was a few days old and was on a lot of her tights and underwear, Papyrus heard a small hum come from somewhere in the house, he put the cloth back and went to investigate. Till, his nose caught that sweet scent again and it was stronger as he got closer to the bedroom and found a very flushed, Artina drinking some water and realized the smell was coming from her.

Papyrus mouth began to salivate as he silently snuck up to her bed, before the tall girl could even grasp the fact that he was in her room, the skele-wolf lunge pinning her to the bed.

“Caught you, _Prey.~_ ” he said huskily as Artina mint eye stared at him in shock as he leaned down, thinking he going to tear her throat out, she flinched getting ready to electrocute him only, blink confused when he started sniffing her neck?

The tall girl gasped when his knee brushed up against her already throbbing womanhood causing her bit her lip to hold back a moan as Papyrus observed her reaction when his knee pushed her legs opened, making that smell stronger. curious he climbed off her and lowered his head between her legs,

Artina sudden let out a sharp gasp when the skele-wolf sniffed her wet sex through her underwear, the orange haired girl tried to stop him by grabbing his ear causing him to growl, she let out a threw her hand over her mouth as the rumble caused her to mewl, then there was a ripping sound as the Skele-wolf ripped her underwear off.

“P-Pap, d-don ah!~” her protest was cut off as his tongue enter her, Artina hips bucked as Papyrus’s tongue explored it’s new territory going deeper, before rolling over a odd nub that caused Artina to see spots in her vision and scream his name.

something seem to snap in Papyrus with snarl he pulled his tongue away licking his fangs and pinned Artina down, and undid his pants giving the tall girl full view of his member {“dammit he’s big!”} she mentally noted worried was that even gonna fit? The mint eyed girl was given little time to question,

before Papyrus flipped her on to her belly and pulled her ass up and positioned himself between her legs he entered with one quick thrust, Artina moaned into her pillow as the tall monster let out a throaty groan feeling her tightness contract around him, not giving her much time to adjust as he started thrusting in a fast rough pace, causing her bed’s headboard to slam up against the wall,

tall girl moans mixing with his growls and bed creaking were music to his ears as his paws grip on her hips tightened.  
Papyrus grunted as he pulled them into a sitting position keeping his pace slow shallow he brought his mouth to Artina’s ear

“Look at you Whelp, moaning like a wonton…” he growled as the human let out a submissive whimper; he grinned against her shoulder bucking into her harder “I bet you planned. Ha…t-this,” he shuddered licking her neck “you wanted my cock to fill you!” Artina let out yelp when he hit a spot,

that made her made mind go blank “Fuck…y-yes.” she gasped that seemed to be the answer Papyrus was looking for; he halt his movement making, the tall girl whine in protest as the skele-wolf nip on to her ear.

“hmm, I’m going to make sure everyone in this forest knows who you belong to, Prey.~” with a snarl Papyrus paws dug into Artina hips and started thrusting into her at an inhuman pace, her arms reached out for something to hold onto, she found her headboard and clutched on to it like it was her lifeline; as noises she never thought she was capable of making fell out of her mouth,

soon her core felt like it was about to burst as Papyrus’s dick felt like it was growing inside her “Ah, Papyrus! I-I’m gonna!” The skele-wolf let out a feral growl before biting down on her shoulder hard; Artina let out a silent scream as her hot walls clenched around Papyrus who came to a shuddering halt with a loud howl he came inside her filling her with his plasma…

Artina took short shallow breaths as she came down from her high, a thin layer of sweat covered her body; causing her to shiver as a cool breeze blew in from the window. She let out a tired hum as Papyrus curled around her and lapped at the bite on her,  
she swallowed before finding her voice “Papyrus?” the tall girl croaked getting his attention, she was little confused here, wasn't he planning to kill her?

“Why did you, do this I thought…”

“Did you forget our deal? I help you out of the mines, in exchange I get to keep you.”

“So, you're not going to kill me?”

“That’s an idiotic assumption, why would I kill my life-mate?”

Artina heart fluttered a little the bubbled into annoyance when she remembered the damage done to her fence and Scotty’s car; Papyrus rested his chin on her shoulder seeming falling asleep, “Just outta curiosity, why did you break my fence and Scotty’s car?” she inquired not really wanting to ruin their moment here.

but, that shits expensive! The skele-wolf blush embarrassed “The fence thing I didn’t know, it was you.” His face and voice darkened as he thought about the car incident “As for that lesser male, he isn’t worthy enough for your attention…” he growled possessively causing Artina to shudder at his tone;

which Papyrus mistook for her being cold and pulled her closer to him, Artina sighed a satisfied calm settled in the room; her eyes slowly closed snuggling closer to her skele-wolf before drifting off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Why I even wrote this!


End file.
